Two Is Not Better Than One
by Vegorott
Summary: The summer has ended and a new school year has started. The Bully gang experience normal high school life, romance, drama and stupid people. But their somewhat normal days get interrupted by a new school whose building has burned down and the students need somewhere to go and let's just say the two schools don't get along that well. JimmyxGord GaryxPete and some TrentxKirby
1. Rumor Has It

First legit story for Bully. I'm going to try my best to keep everyone in character the whole time, if not...my bad. I'm trying!

Anyway...back to the story...

Based after the ending of the game, hopefully you guys enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Peter Kowalski pedaled as fast and hard as he could, asthma not helping him go as fast as he wanted. But he just had to know weather the rumors were true or not. Being head boy had its advantages, he could listen in on teachers and prefects conversations and not worry about getting into trouble cause he could always lie and say he was doing head boy things. He had gotten a little bit bigger over the summer, but not enough to make a difference to him being one of the smallest boys in school. He was almost the same, same uniform with the same pink shirt, same haircut and the same person that people used to tease and bother all the time. But like he said, being head boy had its advantages, he was bullied less since he could get people out of class for a while and help come up with excuses for why they were late or didn't have homework.

"Finally." The boy sighed as he turned into a small tunnel with a sign that read 'Happy Volts Asylum' on it. He stopped when he could hear two grown men in white uniforms talking.

"So they're letting you go?" One of the men said to someone that was hidden behind the steal door.

"You better behave or you'll be right back in here and you won't be able to get out so easily." The other man said.

"No problem, I promise to behave." That voice...there was no way. Pete's grip tightened on his bike's handles, knuckles turning white.

"Promises are easily broken by psychos like you." The first man stated, crossing his large arms.

"But we have no other choice but to let you go. But we are taking you straight to Bullworth Academy." The second man pressed a button and the door flew open, revealing the person behind it. The person saw Pete and grinned at the boy. Pete couldn't say anything and all he could do was turn around on his bike and ride back to the academy as fast as he could. He has to warn Jimmy.

Pete finally made it into the academy's school ground and he jumped off his bike, throwing it into the small garage Jimmy kept his. After he closed and locked it back up, he turned around and found several preps talking in a group. Classes wouldn't start till tomorrow so everyone just roamed and tried to catch up with everyone about what had happened to them over the summer. Pete rushed up to the group and tapped a brunette on the shoulder and waited for the taller boy to turn around.

"Gord, where's Jimmy?" Pete asked, his impatience obvious.

"I believe James is at the girl's dorm, talking to that one red head girl." Gord responded.

"Thanks." Pete said and took off, heading towards the girl's dorm. When he reached the dorm, he found a small crowd of girls and boys blocking his path and view. "Excuse me." The small boy said and pushed into the ground, he got cursed at and he cursed back as he finally made it through and found himself witnessing a fight, but it wasn't a physical one.

"I can't believe you Jimmy!" A girl with fiery red hair shouted at a slightly shorter boy.

"It's not my fault Zoe!" Jimmy protested.

"Like hell it's not!" Zoe snapped.

"What was I supposed to do!? My stupid mother sent me to a camp!"

"That was four weeks into the summer, jackass! You never called, visited, or anything for a month!"

"I couldn't get out of the house!"

"You could get out of the dorms past curfew to see me!" The comment made the crowd 'oh' loudly.

"Come on Zoe." Jimmy held out his arms, softening his voice.

"Screw you Jimmy! Did you really think I would be fine after another two months without a single word from you!? You still haven't apologized!"

"Why the hell should I apologize!? I told you it wasn't my fault!" Jimmy's voice raised back to where it was before. The argument and crowd went silent after Zoe slapped Jimmy across the face.

"We're over!" She cried and ran into the dorm, most of the girls following after her. The rest stared at Jimmy as he rubbed his sore and likely to bruise cheek.

"Alright guys, nothing to see here." Jimmy snapped at the group. The crowd waited a moment then departed, going off into their own cliques and continuing other conversations.

"You okay Jimmy?" Pete asked as he went over to his friend.

"Yeah, let's just go to the arcade or something." The shaved teen muttered and started to walk away.

"Wait, I need to tell you something. It's bad." The smaller boy caught Jimmy by his shoulder.

"What could be worse than the public break-up me and Zoe had?" Jimmy asked, pushing the darker skinned boy's hand off his shoulder.

"Jimmy, he's back." Pete said.

"Who's back?"

"Hello there, morons."

"Gary!?"

* * *

I know it's short, but it's my first legit story with these characters.

Let me know if I made any of them to ooc. I feel like I made Zoe to much like a girl...I know she is one, but she's a tough chick and doesn't seem to get to emotional.


	2. Accepting Gary Back In

I had the first chapter as a cliffhanger? I believe that's a first.

* * *

"The one and only." Gary bowed.

"I kicked your ass once, I'll do it again!" Jimmy rolled up his sleeves.

"Calm down Jimmy-boy. I come here in peace...somewhat." The scarred teen chuckled. "I'm here to finish my last two years in this hell hole like you guys." Gary turned away from the other teens and started walking off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Crabblesnitch to talk to."

"Why didn't you tell me Gary was back!?" Jimmy snapped at Pete. The smaller boy only glared at Jimmy, then he sighed.

"We need to go to the office." Pete stated and followed the path Gary had taken with Jimmy next to him. The two boys entered the school and went up the center stairway, right before they entered the office, they were cut off by a woman.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hello Miss. Danvers, we wish to speak to Dr. Crabblesnitch." Pete smiled widely, Jimmy bit his tongue to hold back a laugh.

"He's in a meeting with the Smith boy." Miss. Danvers informed.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch asked me to join in on the meeting to voice my opinion as head boy." Pete lied.

"And he asked for Hopkins?"

"Yes ma'am." The woman looked at the small boy for a minute then stepped to the side.

"Alright, you two behave yourselves."

"Of course ma'am." Pete said as he and Jimmy walked into the office.

"What the hell was that?" Jimmy asked in a whisper.

"Don't question it, it worked didn't it?" Pete responded. The darker boy opened the door, stepping into Crabblesnitch's office.

"Kowalski, Hopkins? Who gave you permission to be in here?" A man asked from behind a desk, Gary sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"Miss. Danvers let us in Dr. Crabblesnitch." Pete said.

"Why would she do that?" Crabblesnitch asked, standing up.

"You're not really planning on letting Gary back into the school are you?" Jimmy stopped the adult's train of thought.

"This is my decision and mine alone, Hopkins."

"He made the whole school riot and tied you up, how are you even thinking about letting this psycho back in?"

"Smith had apologized for everything he's done, unlike you Hopkins." Jimmy took a deep breath and held back a rude comment.

"Sir, please hear us out." Pete pleaded. "We're not saying to not let Gary go to school, we just believe he shouldn't go here. A lot of the other students don't like him and he may be in danger."

"Are you worried about me Petey?" Gary asked with a smirk, but was ignored by the smaller boy.

"I see your point, Kowalski. But my decision is final." The man sat back down. "Smith is allowed back into Bullworth as long as he behaves and I'm putting the two of you in charge of watching him."

"What!?" Both Pete and Jimmy shouted.

"No yelling in my office, now go help Smith get settled in the dorms while I work on the paperwork." The principal stated. Pete and Jimmy didn't even look at Gary and left the office without another word.

"Oh happy days are here again." Gary chuckled as they exited the school.

"More like hellish nightmares are back." Pete snapped, not facing Gary still.

"I'd thought you'd miss me Femme-boy." The scarred teen wrapped his arm around Pete's shoulder.

"Do not touch me Gary!" Pete shoved the larger boy away.

"Looks like someone grew some balls over the summer." Gary chuckled.

"Do you know what we do to people who are assholes?" Jimmy asked.

"Why does that line sound familiar?" Gary mused.

"We kick them in the balls!" Pete answered the question and rammed his knee into the lager boy's crotch. Gary let out a pain filled wheeze and held his injured area.

"Whoa, Petey. I was gonna do that." That was Jimmy's only protest.

"I don't care, I'm not letting this psycho ruin my life again. You can do whatever the hell you want Gary. I'm going to _my_ room." The pink-shirted boy stomped away from the other two, not looking back.

"Did that just happen?" Jimmy asked himself. The husky teen put his hand on Gary's bent head and pushed him over, deciding to find something else fun to do with classes beginning tomorrow. Jimmy zoned out, trying to come up with something to do on the last day of break and he ended up running into someone.

"Watch where you're going, oh, hello James."

"What's up Gord." Jimmy said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sadly, nothing interesting. Most of the fellows aren't going to be here till late tonight and the ones that are here are not doing anything exciting." Gord sighed.

"I'm going to the arcade if you wanna come with." The shaved teen offered.

"The arcade?"

"Haven't you gone to it?"

"No, It has never occurred to me to go there." The prep answered truthfully.

"You're missing out dude." Jimmy chuckled. "You're going weather you like it or not." Jimmy grabbed the slimmer boy's arm and lead him towards the small garage where he kept his bike. "You can borrow Pete's." Jimmy said as he opened the door.

"I have a bike of my own James." Gord stated.

"Yeah, but it's all the way at the Harrington House and I really need to play a video game now." Jimmy grabbed two locks from the ground and attached them to a belt loop on his pants. He handed the other boy Pete's bike and hopped on top of his.

"Still upset about that Zoe girl breaking up with you." Gord asked.

"Don't talk about it, just be glad I'm not taking my anger out on you." Jimmy growled and adjusted the chain on his bike.

"Good point." Gord said and got on the bike, it felt weird but a bike was a bike. Aquaberry didn't have a bike brand so he'll be fine.

"Let's do dude. Hopefully Monkey Fling will be open."

* * *

I had to do the balls thing, I just had to!

I made Petey a boss, I love him so much more now!

WTF Crabblesnitch? Why does your school take everyone in?


	3. Acarde Argument

I should be working on my other stories and a play I have to write...but I'm in a Bully mood.

* * *

Jimmy and Gord parked their bikes in front of a rusty looking building. Jimmy unlatched one of the locks and hooked it around his bike, he reached for the other one and let out a harsh curse.

"What? What's with the bad language?" Gord asked, getting off of Pete's bike.

"I have the lock facing the wrong way and I just get annoyed when I do it, nothing more." Jimmy muttered, grabbing the lock.

"Don't twist it, you will ruin your belt loop." The brunette caught Jimmy's hand and went down on one knee. "What's the combination?" He asked as he flipped the lock so it faced him.

"Uh..." The larger boy became tongue tied. Gord looked up at Jimmy and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"James, I need the combination." Jimmy shook his head, knocking himself out of his daze.

"Twenty-two, six, nineteen." Gord looked back down at the lock and put in the combination, unlatching it after putting it all in. "Thanks." Jimmy took the lock and attached it to Pete's bike.

"So, do we just go in?" Gord asked as he got back up and fixed his clothing.

"Duh." Jimmy responded and pushed open the door. Gord thought the other teen was going to hold the door open, but got a face full of bulletproof glass. The prep growled and entered the arcade, smelling the place was not pleasant for him. It reeked of body odor, cigarettes and cheap man spray.

"Hey Jimmy, what's with the prep?" A blonde boy asked as they walked in.

"Gord was bored and I brought him with." Jimmy answered and high-fived the teen. "So how are things Trent?" He asked as he walked over to a yellow game.

"Nothing much."

"Where's everyone else? This place is deserted." Jimmy asked as he put several quarters into the machine.

"They're out getting ready for class tomorrow, they waited way to long to get supplies." Trent answered, leaning against the side of the game Jimmy was playing.

"Idiots." Jimmy chuckled, attacking the buttons on the game rapidly.

"You gonna play a game baby?" Trent asked Gord.

"Do not call me 'baby'. I am not an infant." Gord snapped, still standing at the front door.

"It's not that kind of baby, it's the I find you sexy kind of baby." The blonde chuckled, winking at Gord.

"Trent you man-whore, what about Kirby?" Jimmy asked, face lit up by the game screen.

"Kirby's still deep in the closet, he found Narnia while he was in there." Trent sighed.

"Grab that boy by the ass and drag him out." Gord rolled his eyes at the boys and went up to the game next to them, he pulled out a dollar and put it in the cash slot.

"Getting someone to admit they like other dudes is hard to do Jimmy." Trent sighed. "Isn't that right pretty boy?"

"Go burn in hell." Gord snapped and started the game.

"So I heard that the Gary dude was back." Trent ignored the threat. Jimmy lost his game and kicked the machine.

"Yeah, the freakin' psycho is back in Bullworth, he's back in class and he's back in our dorm." Jimmy growled.

"Damn, hopefully he doesn't pull what he did last time." The blonde said.

"You have no clue how many people I had to beat up to calm everything down." Jimmy sighed. Both boys looked toward Gord when they heard a loud bang.

"I was one of them, wait, you used that gigantic thug called Russell while you took down Derby and Chad!" Gord shouted and left the arcade.

"Someone's pmsing." Trent said.

"Shut up Trent, I have a prep to talk to." Jimmy sighed. The shaved teen left the building as well and found Gord undoing to lock on Pete's bike. "Are you really that pissed?"

"How come you didn't want to fight me?" Gord asked and threw the lock at Jimmy.

"Derby attacked me first." Jimmy caught the lock. "Wait, why am I defending myself? It doesn't matter that I didn't fight you."

"Why? Was I not good enough? Everyone says that I'm the worst boxer in the club and it pisses me off!" Gord shouted.

"Breathe Gord, how about next weekend we set up a fight and we'll see who's the worse boxer." Jimmy said.

"Don't have anything to do since Zoe's not with you anymore?"

"Don't push it man or I won't wait till next weekend to kick your ass." The larger teen chuckled and unlatched his bike. "So is there anywhere you want to go? It's only five."

"I want to see if the Aquaberry store got a new line yet, I need a wardrobe upgrade."

"Do we really have to go shopping?" Jimmy asked with a whine.

"You took me to a place, now I'm taking you somewhere."

"This isn't a date, you know."

"Obviously." Gord smirked and got on the bike with a sighing Jimmy following him.

* * *

I wanna find Narnia in Kirby's closet.


	4. Roommates

Pete held a tape holder in his mouth as he taped up the last corner of a poster above the headboard of his bed. He hopped off the bed and turned on a small radio, the silence in the room was annoying him. Pete hummed along with the song as he pulled the last items of clothing from his bag and hung it up in a wardrobe.

"Hey Femme-boy!" Gary's voice made Pete drop his last shirt on the ground and he let out a curse.

"Go away Gary!" Pete snapped and grabbed the shirt off the ground, putting it in the wardrobe.

"You can't kick me out of my room." Gary said, dropping a duffel bag on the other bed.

"It's not your room." Pete growled and slammed the wardrobe shut.

"Fine, _our_ room. Happy?" The scarred teen asked.

"Not till you're six feet underground." The smaller boy said, going over to the desk and grabbing his backpack.

"I can feel the love, Petey." Gary chuckled as he opened his own bag.

"You can't feel anything."

"I felt pain in my balls when you kicked me."

"Good, I hope it hurt like hell." Pete dropped his bag next to his bed and started heading for the door.

"What happened to the old Petey? The one that was scared of me and would do anything I said?" Gary asked right before the darker boy could open the door.

"You're just gonna try to take over the school again and I am not getting involved in it again." Pete said and opened the door.

"I'm not interested in this lame school anymore, who wants to be ruler of a bunch of losers?" The larger teen said. "I'm just gonna wait till I get older and I'll become president and rule the world." He chuckled as Pete left the room, a loud bang ending their conversation.

"Stupid asshole." Pete cursed as he entered the library, he needed something to get the other boy out of his mind or he was going to go insane. Pete greeted the librarian and went up to the second floor. He went to the very back and grabbed a random book. Pete went to a table and tried to read the book, but couldn't get into it, so he got back up and grabbed another book. That book wasn't interesting either, he kept going back and forth with a different book for what seemed like forever. Pete then gave up and grabbed one more book. He sat down and leaned his back against the wall, opening the book. He found a piece of paper that read 'Petey's a raging homo." Pete took the paper in both hands and ripped it into little shreds. What he was or wasn't was no body's business, why do people have to be suck jerks?

"Did someone check no one your 'will you go out with me' note?"

"Screw off Gary." Pete threw the book at the taller teen, Gary caught it without a problem. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure that my little Femme-boy didn't try to kill himself."

"Be happy I'm not trying to kill you." Pete growled and stood up.

"So brave for someone so small." Gary chuckled as the smaller teen walked up to him, Pete had to tilt his head up to have eye contact with Gary and it wasn't helping him look tough.

"Size has nothing to do with being able to fight."

"It makes life a whole lot easier."

"My life would be a whole lot easier if you would just disappear off the face of the earth."

"Does this mean we're not friends anymore?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"Friends? We were never friends. You were just a big jackass that used me to entertain yourself, by teasing me and acting like I was your own personal punching bag!" Pete's voice raised, but the librarian had gone to the back room and couldn't hear him.

"So is that why you left me for Hopkins? Cause I was too tough on ya?"

"I didn't 'leave' you, I became friends with Jimmy cause he's less of an asshole than you." Pete shoved Gary away with one hand, happy that he actually got the larger boy to stumble.

"How about I be less of an asshole then?"

"Why are you offering to change?"

"Cause I'm the brain and I need someone to do the dirty work for me while I figure out everything. I assumed you'd be the only person around here that didn't completely hate me and if that means I have to a little less of an 'asshole' as you called me, I'll have my Femme-boy back and I can continue terrorizing the other morons in this school."

"I'm not yours and my name is Pete." Pete said. "And you can join me and Jimmy tomorrow at the comic book store after school if you want." He offered and left the library after reading the clock.

* * *

I love this Petey! He's such a badass!


	5. Passing The Ol' Pig Skin

Kirby tossed the football in the air and caught it, repeating the action several times as he walked across the field. Football practice had ended a while ago but curfew wasn't for another twenty minutes and the jock was bored.

"Hey Kirby baby? What ya doing?" Kirby didn't respond verbally, instead he threw the ball in his hand towards the blonde bully. Trent caught the ball, letting out a little gasp since it was thrown harder than he expected.

"Can you throw?" The smaller teen asked.

"Of course, look at these muscles." Trent said with a smirk, holding up both arms and flexing.

"Just throw the damn ball back." Kirby snapped.

"Alright babe, whatever you say." The blonde shrugged and threw the ball, Kirby had to almost dive in order to catch the ball. "I didn't say I had good aim."

"We'll work on that." The brunette sighed and tossed the ball.

"So, do you wanna try another date?" Trent asked, Kirby juggled the ball for a second and looked down at the ground to hide a light blush.

"That wasn't a date." The smaller teen stated.

"We were at the movies babe, holding hands."

"We didn't even make it into the building before Jimmy showed up."

"I could make sure that nobody interrupts."

"How?"

"We could have some fun in that shed thing you guys rarely use." Kirby completely missed the ball and dropped it, his face a bright red in the field's lights. The jock grabbed the ball and threw it at the smirking Trent, ending up hitting the bully in the face.

"Maybe the bruise will be an improvement, pepperoni-face!" Kirby snapped and left the field.

"Someone's pissed off." Jimmy commented as he saw the shorter boy stomp by.

"You have no clue." The brunette growled. "Did you get a new watch?" Kirby asked, noticing the thick, pure white watch on Jimmy's wrist.

"Yeah, Gord bought it for me."

"So after the break up with Zoe, you're having Gord buy you things?" Kirby stopped his laughter when the larger boy slapped upside the head. "Alright, I deserved that."

"You wanna know what happened? After that nightmare Gord tagged along with me to the arcade and he decided to go shopping after Trent flirted with him and brought up some bad memories."

"Trent was flirting with Gord?" Kirby asked, the hurt in his voice not noticed by the other guy.

"Yeah, anyway at the store I was checking the time and Gord saw that my watch was close to breaking and he bought me a new one." Jimmy finished his story. "You're guy's a man-whore by the way." The larger teen chuckled, adjusting the watch.

"He's not 'my guy.'" Kirby growled.

"Dude, you obviously like him. I walked in on you two on a date."

"Take that back or I'll feed you some pound-cake!" The smaller boy threatened with a fist in the air.

"I'm not taking something back that's true." Jimmy stated. Kirby let out a shout and tackled the larger boy. "Get off of me!" Kirby slammed his fist into Jimmy's face.

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Jimmy let out a curse, he was not in the mood to get busted ten minute before curfew. He let out a gasp or relief when the smaller boy was pulled off of him and waited for a larger body to attack him. But it didn't happen.

"Calm down baby!" Jimmy sat up and saw Trent struggling to hold a raging Kirby with both of his arms wrapped around his chest.

"Let go of me!" The smaller boy shouted and rammed his elbow into the blonde's stomach. "Both of you can just rot six feet underground!" Kirby snapped, leaving the two beaten boys.

"Little guy is stronger than I thought." Trent wheezed.

"This is going to bruise tomorrow." Jimmy muttered.

"Kirby's punch worse than Zoe's slap?"

"Will you guys stop bringing that up!" The shaved teen shouted and got off the ground.

"You boys better get going to your dorm, I'm not afraid of forcing you two there." A prefect shouted. Trent and Jimmy started walking towards the dorms, their conversation pausing for a moment until they entered the dorm.

"Did that prep boy buy you that watch?" Trent asked.

"Gord did buy it and it's none of your business, you have a closet case to take care of." Jimmy growled and slammed his room's door shut. Jimmy slipped off his shoes and took off his shirt, throwing it across the room. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped off his jeans as he walked over to his wardrobe. Jimmy opened the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms, slipping them on. Jimmy went to his bed and was about to remove his watch. But he stopped when he remembered what happened at the store.

They had entered the store and Jimmy had gotten strange looks from the other preps, he guessed it was odd for them to see a poor boy in an Aquaberry store. Jimmy was put in charge of holding the cloths that Gord was going to buy. After forever of Gord going through everything, they went up to the cashier and Jimmy had checked what time it was on his old watch. Gord had heard him curse at the watch when it didn't tick and didn't read the time right.

"You need a new watch James." Gord had stated.

"I'm cool dude." Jimmy had told him.

"Nonsense, let me buy you a new one as a thanks for preventing me from being bored all day."

Jimmy slipped the watched off and allowed himself to smile at the memory, maybe the prep wasn't that bad after all. Derby and Bif were still jackasses though.

* * *

Come on Kirby, stop being a closet case.


	6. First Day Of Class

"Jimmy, wake up! Jimmy!"

"What the hell!?" Jimmy cursed as he was woken up by a splash of water hitting his face. "Pete?" He saw the smaller boy standing next to his bed with a water bottle in his hand after wiping water from his eyes.

"You over slept Jimmy, class starts in ten minutes." Pete explained. "Sorry for throwing the water on you, I've been trying to get you up for five minutes and I got impatient." He said and tossed a towel at the half dazed boy.

"Wait, class is in ten minutes!? Shit!" Jimmy dried his face and kicked off his covers.

"I told you to make sure you set your alarm and what happened to your face?"

"Shut up Pete, I'll explain later and help me find my uniform." The larger teen went to his wardrobe and started pulling out articles of clothing.

"Your dresser's already this messy, it's the first day of school man." Pete sighed and helped Jimmy search for his uniform. "It better not be like last year, it took hours to clean this thing and I swear I found three pop tarts and a dead cat."

"I'll organize it later, found it!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"You better hurry up Jimmy, I'll meet you in class." Pete said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Jimmy quickly changed out of his cloths and opened the drawer to the small cabinet next to his bed. He grabbed a folded piece of paper that told him his class schedule and read that English was first period. Jimmy then picked up the watch and slipped it on his wrist, he looked at the reflective surface of watch's face with a light smile. He shook his head and ran out of the room, slipping one strap of a backpack over his shoulder.

The dorm was deserted as he rushed out of it, he rolled his eyes at a threat from a prefect and stopped his running when he found Trent leaning against a wall, smoking.

"What the hell are you doing Trent? Class starts any minute now."

"I don't feel like going." The blonde answered through a cloud of smoke. Jimmy went over to the taller boy and pulled the cigarette out of his hands. He dropped it to the ground and stepped on it, twisting his foot to make sure it was out.

"It's the first day moron and those things can kill you."

"So?" Trent said in response to both comments. "What happened to your face?"

"What happened to yours?" Jimmy snapped and grabbed Trent by the front of his shirt, dragging him into the school.

"I don't need school, I'm going to be a famous actor." The blonde protested.

"First high school, then cardboard box." The shaved teen snapped, dodging past prefects and almost breaking down the door into Mr. Galloway's room, the bell ringing right when they walked in.

"Close call you two." Mr. Galloway chuckled at his desk. "Take a seat." Jimmy looked around the room and found that Galloway had changed the desks, they were desks that had two people sitting at each one. There were only two empty seats left, one was next to a dark skinned bully named Ethan and one next to Gord. Trent went to the desk with Ethan and Jimmy didn't have any other choice but to sit with Gord. The prep was writing something in a notebook and didn't see Jimmy when he sat down. "Alright class, since it's the first day, I'll go easy on you. Read this syllabus and talk quietly amongst yourself." The teacher said and passed out pieces of paper to the students and sat back down at his desk. Gord skimmed the paper and saw the arm that was resting on the table next to him.

"I see you're still wearing the watch James." The prep looked up, closed his notebook and saw Jimmy facing away from him. Gord heard a growl of anger from Jimmy and found the boy glaring at Gary, who sat next to an annoyed looking Pete. "James?"

"What, yeah. It's a cool watch." The larger teen said, still glaring at Gary. "You didn't have to buy it for me." Jimmy said and turned around. Gord saw Jimmy's bruised cheek and jumped in shock.

"What happened to your face!?" Gord said louder than necessary.

"He was born with it Gord." Gary chuckled. Pete slapped the back of Gary's head and the larger teen repeated the action on Pete's head. The two glared at each other for a moment and Pete was the first to give in, letting out an irritated sigh and rolling his eyes.

"So, what did happen?" Gord asked again.

"Kirby was being a bitch last night and attacked me." Jimmy said, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Don't do that." The brunette slapped Jimmy's hand away from his face. "You'll make it worse. Now what did you say to Kirby?"

"Why do you assume I said something?"

"Cause you're James, you talk before you think."

"Asshole."

"I know I am, now tell me." Gord demanded, slapping the larger boy's upper arm lightly.

"Didn't know you were a gossip queen."

"Gossip King and it's something to keep me entertained till this class ends." The prep stated.

"Is that what's in your notebook, a bunch of gossip and blackmail?" Jimmy asked, reaching for the blue and green notebook.

"That's none of your business." Gord snatched the notebook into his arms. "What did you say to Kirby?"

"That's none of your business." Jimmy mocked the prep's voice.

"James!" The brunette whined.

"Fine, I told him about Trent flirting with you and calling him a closet case." Jimmy explained.

"A 'closet case'?"

"Dude who won't admit he likes other dudes."

"So you questioned his sexuality?"

"He totally attacked me for it and you can't question something that everyone knows, I caught him on a date with Trent."

"Wait, are you sure he attacked you cause you questioned his sexuality? How do you know he wasn't upset about that Trent fellow flirting with me?"

"Dude, you're a genius!"

"I try." Both of the boys chuckled.

They spent the rest of the period talking about random things and the class ended with them laughing. Throughout the school day Jimmy found that Gord was also in his math, history and science class, they sat next to each other in each class and continued their conversations. Jimmy usually hated school, but for the first day, it wasn't that bad.

* * *

I want the notebook!


	7. Comic Book Shopping

Pete was not happy, Gary was in every single one of his classes. What was Gary doing in art class? He threw his now stuffed backpack across the room and he plopped himself, face first on to his bed.

"So when are we going to the comic book store? I wanna see if I can get Pee-stain to scream." Gary chuckled and dumped his bag on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked, propping himself up with both elbows.

"Someone gave me a note and I just shoved it in my bag." The scarred boy answered and started shuffling through all of the papers and textbooks.

"Who gave you the note?"

"Some thick headed jock, I didn't even bother looking at the thing. There it is." Gary smoothed out the paper and read it out loud. "'You are an asshole and you deserve to die.'" The brunette crumpled up the paper and threw it into a trashcan. "I'm loved already."

"I'm surprised it's not worse." Pete stated.

"Screw you Petey." Gary snapped.

"Hey Pete you don't mind if I being Gord along to the comic store with do ya?" Jimmy asked, standing at the open door with Gord behind him.

"No hello to me Jimmy-boy?" Gary started shoving the books and papers back in his bag.

"I don't greet things." Jimmy sneered.

"I don't mind Jimmy, but I told Gary he could come along too."

"What!?"

"We made a deal, don't have a stroke!" Pete protested.

"I trust ya Pete, but if he does one thing to piss me off and I'm throwing him off the roof of the school again." Jimmy threatened and glared at Gary. "Let's go." He growled and watched Gary walk past him. Jimmy stopped Pete with a arm and let Gord and Gary get a small head start. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jimmy whispered harshly as they took off behind the other two.

"After the incident in front of the school, Gary showed up in our room and we had a fight." Pete started, whispering as well.

"Physical or verbal?"

"Verbal. Then I went to the library and Gary showed up again. We talked some more and I threw a book at him."

"Please tell me you hit him."

"No, he caught it. We agreed that Gary was going to be less of an asshole and he could kind of hang out with us again."

"You made that agreement without me?"

"I didn't have much of a choice and plus he said he's not interested in taking over the school anymore."

"What is he interested in then?"

"Completing high school and becoming president."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Let the boy dream."

"Can you two stop gossiping? Gaylord over here won't stop talking and it's getting annoying." Gary asked.

"Don't call me 'Gaylord'. My name is Gord and nothing else."

"'Less of an asshole'?" Jimmy hissed and walked between Gary and Gord, pushing Gary back next to Pete.

"I don't like him." Gord stated.

"Neither do I." Jimmy agreed.

"At least Petey still likes me." Gary chuckled and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"You're an idiot." Pete said and pushed the scarred teen's hand off of him.

"We're here." Jimmy held open the door, watching Gord and Pete walk in and closed it when Gary was about to go in.

"Jackass." Gary said and reopened the door. He and Pete went over to the racks of comics and skimmed through them.

"What can I do ya for?" The cashier asked.

"Got any stink bombs? A greaser pissed me off today." Jimmy asked.

"James, this is a comic book store, why would they sell stink bombs?"

"What size?"

"Small, it was only one guy." Gord only sighed. "Thank you my good man." Jimmy said and handed the cashier a dollar bill. "I'm happy now." The boy put the small ball into his pocket. "Someone's getting a special surprise tonight."

"Why am I not surprised? Do you sell rotten eggs then?"

"Yep, how many?"

"A carton will be fine."

"Two dollars." Gord handed the man the money and took the carton of eggs.

"What's with the eggs?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow."

"Some greaser insulted my shoes today and I want some revenge." The prep answered, opening the cardboard carton.

"My kind of guy." Jimmy chuckled as Gary and Pete went to the cashier and they each bought a comic book. "I wouldn't mind chucking a few eggs at some greasers."

"You can join me then James, we can do it right before curfew."

"It's a deal." The boys left the store and Jimmy saw Pete giving him a strange look, he'd have to ask him about that later.

For the rest of the week, the four went to school, hung out and pulled a couple of small pranks. Friday finally came and right when the school day had ended, they and everyone else in Bullworth Academy, got a surprise no one could have guessed.

* * *

Bum, bum, bum!

I wanna know for being in the seventh chapter in this thing, are the characters too ooc? Cause I'm worried about Gary.


	8. Announcements

The final bell of the school week rang and Jimmy left music class, the song they had played stuck in his head. He turned around and found Pete walking towards him.

"Where's your pet?" Jimmy asked when the smaller boy reached him.

"Huh?" Pete looked around. "Gary was just behind me, must've went off to do something else I guess."

"I still can't believe that you're letting him hang out with us."

"Rather have him a friend than an enemy."

"I'd rather just kill him." Jimmy muttered.

"Hey Jimmy, Jimmy!" A pale boy with black hair ran up to the two. "Is what they're saying true?"

"What are you talking about Const?"

"Constantinos." Pete corrected.

"I am not saying all of that."

"I was told that a school got burnt down and the students are coming here." Constantinos said.

"What!?" Both Pete and Jimmy exclaimed. Their conversation stopped when a loud screech filled the school.

"Attention students, please report to the auditorium for a short assembly. Attendance is required." Crabblesnitch's voice echoed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jimmy sighed.

Jimmy and Pete couldn't get a conversation going from all of the other students pushing and shouting, even if they tried to talk they wouldn't have been able to hear each other. They finally reached the auditorium the crowd parted and the two could finally talk. As they sat down in their seats, Jimmy saw Gord across the room and the prep waved at him. The shaved teen smiled and waved back.

"What's going on between you and Gord?" Pete asked as Jimmy faced him again.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you two have been hanging out all the time." The smaller boy said.

"We're friends, just like you and me." Jimmy stated.

"We've never bought each other watches." Pete pointed to the white watch Jimmy had worn all week.

"Will people stop bringing that up? He's a prep, it probably increases his ego to buy things for poor people."

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain the fact you two are together after school everyday and I know you two have four classes together as well."

"I have a girlfriend!" Jimmy snapped.

"Had." Pete said. Jimmy didn't respond and looked away from the smaller boy. "Dude, if you like Gord you can tell me."

"I don't like him. We. Are. Friends." Jimmy said through gritted teeth. "You don't see me accusing you of liking Gary."

"That's different Jimmy."

"Are you sure, Femme-boy?" Their argument was cut off by the principal tapping on the microphone and began his speech.

"Welcome students, I am here to inform you about some terrible news." Crabblesnitch started. "The school in the district next to us, their school burned down and they have nowhere to put their high school students. So I decided to invite them to join Bullworth for the next several weeks till their building is fixed. They will be here tomorrow and I expect each and every one of you to be nice to the new students. They will be in your classes and in the dorms. Thank you for your attention, you are dismissed."

"When Crabblesnitch said short, he meant it." Jimmy heard someone say behind him.

"Jimmy, wait." Pete grabbed the larger boy by the wrist while everyone else left. "I'm sorry for what I said, alright?"

"Whatever." Jimmy yanked his arm out of Pete's grip and left the boy.

"What was that all about?" Pete jumped at the voice, not expecting anyone to talk to him.

"Uh, nothing Gary." The darker boy shook his head and started walking out of the building.

"Really? Cause I heard your guys' whole conversation. I sat behind ya." Gary said, walking through the door Pete had held open for him.

"You heard us?" Pete asked.

"Yep, heard the whole thing. So does Jimmy-boy have a little man crush on Gaylord?"

"His name is Gord."

"Close enough." Gary shrugged. "I could easily use that little fact as revenge on James." He chuckled.

"Gary!" Pete snapped.

"He threw me off of a damn building, I deserve to torture him a little."

"Do you want thrown off of a building again?"

"I'm sure you won't let that happen, Femme-boy." The larger boy wrapped his arm around Pete's shoulder and chuckled.

"I told you not to call me that, I'm not afraid to kick you in the balls again."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Little Petey's gonna hurt me." Gary waved his other hand in the air.

"You're an ass." Pete rolled his eyes.

"That I am, so since I can't destroy Hopkins, how about we plan a little welcome gift for the newbies?"

"I don't like the sound of this." The smaller teen sighed.

"Trust me Pete, It'll be fun."

* * *

I don't know weather to trust Gary or not.


	9. Stash Attack

Time to have some fun ^.^

* * *

"Do I even want to know how you got all of these stink bombs, rotten eggs and itching powder? It must've cost you a fortune!" Pete said, picking up several items of the boy's stash.

"It's called stealing from others Petey." Gary looked at the boy like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Pete sighed. They sat behind a bush next to the entrance of the academy.

"Shush, they're here." A bus pulled up to the school and a crowd of teens stepped off, the bus left the second the last one got off. "Go get them closer to here." Gary pushed the smaller boy out of the bush. "And don't forget the signal." Pete took a deep breath and walked over to the crowd.

"Hello, I'm Pete. Pete Kowalski and I'm the head boy here at Bullworth Academy." Pete said to the group.

"Head boy? So your the leader of this bunch?" The largest one of the group asked.

"No, no, no, I'm just in charge of a couple of little things."

"So you're the principal's bitch?" A kid in the crowd asked.

"No." Pete responded through gritted teeth. "Now if you-"

"Are there any hot chicks here?" Another one asked.

"You can discover that on your own, as I was saying-"

"Why are you wearing a pink shirt? You look like my sister if she shaved her head." The large one said.

"Why I wear pink is none of your concern. So if-"

"Do we have to wear pink shirts? Cause I don't want to look like every man in the world could rape me."

"Will you shut the hell up! You guys are more retarded than the empty headed jocks that do nothing but play with balls all day!" Pete bit his tongue after he finished, did he just say that?

"That was good Petey, I never knew you had it in ya." Gary started clapping and walked over to Pete. "You could've made the insult better though, I would've had more fun."

"What did you say?" The largest one growled.

"Petey here said that you-"

"Get them!"

"Bring it!" Gary held out a fist. Pete grabbed the boy's other arm and dragged him as he ran away from the charging group. "This is fun!"

"Shut up!" The two kept running away from the other school students. Pete stopped for a second and couldn't find Gary. "Gar-" He squeaked when he felt hands grabbed his by the shoulders and yank him up. Pete was about to let out a shout when a hand slapped over his mouth and a familiar voice hissed in his ear.

"Wait a minute and you are a lot heavier than you look Petey." Pete would have snapped back at the other boy, but he froze when he saw the group run past their hiding spot. A moment past after the crowd went past them, but it felt like forever to Pete. The hand moved itself away and Pete tried to get out of the spot, but ended up flipping over. Pete found himself inches away from Gary's face, he could feel his cheeks heating up. "Having fun Petey?" The larger teen chuckled. When he didn't get a response, he raised the eyebrow that was split in half. "What?"

"N-Nothing, just get me out of this hole." Pete started squirming and he let out an annoyed sigh when he just got even more squished.

"Claustrophobic, Petey?"

"If I saw yes, will you get me out?"

"Maybe." Gary sang. Pete glared at Gary and was about to insult the other boy when something grabbed his legs and pushed him out of the hole. The teen let out a small groan of pain after he landed on the ground, it was a good four foot fall and it hurt. "Bet that felt good." Gary chuckled and jumped out of the hole.

"Where the hell where we?" Pete asked, still laying on the ground.

"A little hole I found. It's in a gap in the fence and it's covered by trees and bushes." Gary answered. "You gonna get up or are you just gonna lay their like a twenty dollar whore looking for it's next pay?"

"Screw you Gary." Pete growled and got off the ground, patting the dead grass off of him. "So, what do you do with the hole you discovered?"

"I hide dead bodies, grow some pot and rape random people, that's who the dead bodies are."

"You're disgusting."

"I've heard that from people before." Gary shrugged. "But truthfully it's wear I hide my stash...shit my stash! We left it in the bush!" The scarred teen took off and Pete followed him, not able to prevent himself from laughing.

* * *

These chapter are way to short...


	10. Boxing Turns Into A Carnival

Jimmy left the dorm with a small gym bag on his back and he headed towards the boxing gym the preps used. He checked his watch and saw that he was ten minutes late, he was going to get an earful from Gord.

"You're late James." Gord said as Jimmy walked up to him.

"I know, I know. Pete was telling me about how he and Gary screwed up and ended up getting the new kids to hate them already."

"It hasn't even been a full day." The brunette sighed.

"I know, I don't even know why I listened. I'm still kind of pissed at Pete." Jimmy said as they entered the gym.

"Why's that?"

"Who that hell are all these people!" Jimmy snapped, seeing that the area around the boxing ring was crowded.

"Hello there James." Derby walked up to the boys. "Our gym's been overtaken by the new kids. We're only allowing them to be here cause Crabblesnitch said we had to be 'nice' to them." The blonde let out an obviously annoyed scoff.

"Sorry that you have to be nice for once in your life Derby, so are me and Gord gonna be able to have our fight or not?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you not see all of these people? I'm not even sure I'll be able to fight today, Bif and I were going to work on some moves." Derby sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, you and Bif have fun in bed later. I'm out of here." Jimmy said and left before the prep leader could respond to his insult.

"Calm down James, I can easily reschedule a match for next week." Gord followed the larger teen and caught up to him.

"Whatever man, let's find something else to do." Jimmy sighed.

"Like what?" The brunette asked.

"I don't know."

"Is the carnival open today?"

"The things open everyday, dude."

"Then let's go." Gord said as they made it to his bike. "You walked here didn't you?" The prep sighed.

"I got this." Jimmy sat on the bike. "Now stand on the part of the wheels that stick out and hold on to my shoulders."

"You better not knock me off James, I just got this outfit." Gord said and he climbed on.

"I know, I was there when you bought it." The shaved teen took off. "You took ten minutes on decided which shade of blue to get."

"Shades or important, they can either make your outfit amazing or completely ruin it." The prep let out a squeak when they ran over a bump and he wrapped his arms around Jimmy's neck, hugging the larger boy.

"You're not going to fall off and who cares weather the shades ruin an outfit or not?"

"I care and you should too, you would look a lot better if you wore a different shade of blue." Gord tugged on the sleeve of Jimmy's dark blue shirt. Jimmy rolled his eyes as they entered the tunnel that lead straight to the carnival. "I wonder if anyone else will be there." He mused. Jimmy parked the bike and Gord jumped off. The prep pulled a lock out of his pocket and attached it to his bike. The two paid for their tickets and entered the carnival. Jimmy's first stop was to the cotton candy machine and bought two, he handed Gord one of them. "I can buy my own James."

"Take it, it's a payback for the watch." Gord only shrugged, ripping off a small chunk of the cotton candy and eating it. They walked into the games part of the carnival.

"Hey, hey punk!" A small man shouted behind a glass wall, he sat on a board above a tank of water. "How about you and your boyfriend buy a ball?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you weren't behind a wall of glass." Jimmy snapped.

"Calm down James, he's only bothering you into buying a ball." Gord used his empty hand to pat Jimmy's shoulder.

"Grow a set of balls diva."

"Oh, you're going down!" Gord shoved his cotton candy in Jimmy's hands and he bought a ball from the other man working at the stand.

"You're not gonna hit it princess." The prep didn't say anything and chucked the ball, hitting the target dead center. The man let out a curse as he fell into the freezing water.

"Looks like the prince just got you wet." Gord chuckled and took the tickets from the other man. "I feel better now."

"That was awesome!" Jimmy exclaimed and handed Gord back his candy.

"I think he got water on my shirt." The prep said. The two laughed and spent several more hours playing games and going on rides.

"Last game for the night." Jimmy said and walked up to the strongman game. The shaved teen bought a round and smashed the hammer into the machine, the weight flew up but stopped right before hitting the bell. "So close!" He sighed and took the two tickets from the woman.

"I want a go." Jimmy was going to protest, but realized the prep wasn't going to change his mind as he bought a go at the game.

"Don't break anything." Gord scoffed at the other boy and took in a deep breath before repeating the same thing Jimmy did, but the weight hit the bell and a small ding filled their ears.

"I win." Gord chuckled as he took his tickets.

"Let's get out prizes then." They went over to a tent and entered it.

"Look at all of this weird stuff." Gord exclaimed and picked up a devil mask.

"Some of it's alright." Jimmy said and played with a bucket of bracelets.

"Oh, this is cute." The prep held out a ragged stuffed panda. "It's reminds me of you."

"I make you think of a nasty, fat, bamboo eating panda?"

"No, it's scratch and rough on the outside, but one little hug and it's soft to the touch." Gord said and went to exchanged his tickets for the panda. Jimmy could feel his cheeks turn a light shade of red and he hide his face in the bracelet bucket. He found a zebra stripped one and remembered that while talking about past pets, Gord had mentioned his favorite animal was a zebra.

"Hey Gord, look what I found." Jimmy showed Gord the bracelet.

"That's awesome, but I used up all of my tickets for the panda."

"That's one freaking expensive panda, I'll buy it for ya. Now we're completely even for the watch." Jimmy said and bought the bracelet, getting himself a small poster as well. Gord tried to tie the bracelet to his wrist while the exited the tent, but couldn't do it one handed. "Give me that." Jimmy said and tied the bracelet to Gord's wrist. "Good luck getting that off." He chuckled.

"We should head back James, curfew's coming up."

"Yeah, yeah." Jimmy and Gord left the carnival after Jimmy stopped to buy a fortune from a machine and they returned to the academy the same way they had left the boxing gym. Jimmy pulled up close to the Harrington House and walked the bike the rest of the way to the door.

"So why were you upset with Peter?" Gord asked when they reached the door.

"What?" Jimmy had forgotten he had mentioned he was pissed at Pete.

"You told me before we went into the gym you were upset with him. You never told me why though."

"He was just accusing me of things." The shaved teen muttered, hoping Gord would drop the subject.

"Of what? It can't be worse than what we at the Harrington House hear." Jimmy sighed, he knew that if he didn't tell the other boy, he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Pete was assuming that since we've been hanging out so much we're..." The larger teen's sentence trailed.

"That's ridiculous, we're just friends." Gord said. "Right James?"

"Uh..."

"What are you doing Gord?" Jimmy had never been more thankful to hear Derby's voice. "We have to make arrangement because of the new kids and we needed your help hours ago. Where have you been?"

"I've been with James...James?" Gord turned around and found Jimmy leaving. Jimmy waved at the brunette.

"See ya Gord." Jimmy ran to the dorms and as he entered he pulled out the fortune he had forgotten to read. "'A quick decision will lead to hardships that will be worth it in the end'." He read out loud and walked into his room. "Wonder what that means...who the hell are you!?"

"Hi, I'm your roommate."

* * *

Bam! Long chapter with a cliffhanger.

Are Jimmy and Gord ever going to get together? Who knows, besides me. ;3


	11. Newbie

I love all of you guys and I can tell that some of you really love this story...maybe a little too much...quote from a review; 'FINISH THIS OR ILL LOCK U IN MY BASEMENT TO FINISH'

O.O Don't worry I'll finish...but till then I'm gonna hide in the closet with Kirby.

* * *

"My what!?" Jimmy shouted, waking up half of the dorm.

"Are you short of hearing or something? I said I'm your roommate for the next month or two." The stranger lying on Jimmy's bed said. He was smaller than Jimmy, in both frame and height, his hair was pitch black and his eyes were bright green.

"Hell no, get your ass out of my bed and out of my room!" Jimmy snapped and yanked the smaller boy out of his bed.

"Calm down Fido, I'm only doing what Crabblesnitch told me to." The boy protested as he was being dragged out of the room.

"What did Crabblesnitch say?" Jimmy asked and released the teen.

"He told me and several others to go to dorm rooms that didn't have two boys living in it. This was the only room left." Jimmy let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine, you can stay. But touch anything that is mine and you'll wish you were never born."

"No problem Fido."

"Do not call me Fido." The larger boy grabbed the stranger by the front of his shirt.

"I see we're getting along just fine in here." Gary stood at the doorway with a grin and Pete was next to him.

"What do you two want?" Jimmy growled and shoved the smaller boy away.

"We heard shouting and we wanted to make sure everything was alright." Pete answered.

"I just wanted to see a cat fight." Gary chuckled. Pete walked past the two glaring boys and helped the stranger to his feet.

"Hey, I'm Pete. Pete-"

"Kowalski." Pete raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy who was the same size as him. "You introduced yourself to the group earlier today, you know, the group that chased you and Mr. Fun over there."

"Mr. Fun's name is Gary, call me anything else and I can make your stay here a living hell." Gary snapped, stopping his and Jimmy's glare off.

"Alrighty Gary, I'm Alexander, but everyone calls be Alex."

"No one cares, now you two get out of my room." Jimmy pointed at the exit.

"Looks like Fido needs his beauty sleep." Axel said.

"My name is Jimmy, call me Fido again and you'll be sleeping outside."

"I like this guy." Gary chuckled and left.

"I wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier-"

"Don't bother Pete, I'm over it. Just let me go to bed." Jimmy said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Jimmy." Pete left the room after a second of awkward silence. Jimmy didn't say anything to the boy in his room and he just removed his shirt. He climbed in his bed after setting his watch on the small desk and went to sleep.

XxX XxX XxX

"I'm the man, I'm the king, I'm the one that's pure inside. Everyday, everyway I smell of suicide. Bitter sins how they grow within, so you tell me it ain't right. I am all sins and you're my reason for life!" A loud screaming voice woke Jimmy up. "I will stone you, stone you. Wrap my arms around you. I will stone you, stone you. My little halo!" Jimmy found Alex dancing around the room, brushing his teeth. The larger teen read the clock and it was only seven and it was a Saturday.

"Shut the hell up!" Jimmy cursed, snapping Alex out of his trance.

"Morning!" Alex shouted over the music.

"What are you doing up so early!? It's Saturday!"

"I'm an early bird, I couldn't sleep!" Alex explained. Jimmy growled and he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep with Alex's music. He got out of bed and grabbed new cloths from his wardrobe. Jimmy left the room without a word and headed for the showers, at least he'll be able to be alone in the showers today.

"Yo, Jimmy. Could you tell your roommate to shut off his music? I can't sleep anymore." Trent growled, leaving his room and joining Jimmy in his walk.

"I gave up on him, I guess today's starting early for us." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I see the bruise from Kirby's punch is gone." Trent commented as they entered the shower room.

"Is Kirby still hiding in the closet?" The smaller of the two boys asked and they went into separate shower stalls.

"Yeah, he's hanging out with Tumnus."

"The man goat thing?" Jimmy chuckled. "I'm surprised you know the characters from Narnia. You don't read."

"I watched the movie." Trent admitted. "So you're one of the unlucky ones that ended up getting one of the newbies as a roommate?"

"Yeah, his name's Alex and he is a pain in my ass." The shaved teen growled.

"I hope you don't mean that literally."

"Save that for your closet case Trent. I know what I am."

"Sure you do, tell that to Gord."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimmy snapped, pounding a fist against the wall that separated their stalls.

"Nothing dude, I was just kidding." If Jimmy could see Trent, the blonde was probably holding his hands up in defense.

"Whatever man."

"So, speaking of my closet case...would you mind helping my ask him out on another date?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause you're a cool guy and a good friend..." A moment of silence passed between them. "I'll pay ya."

"Alright I'll do it."

* * *

Jimmy will do anything for money.

Alex annoys me already and he hasn't done anything yet.


	12. Date Set Up

"What's the first step Jimmy?" Trent asked.

"To my brilliant idea? We are going to have to get a couple of favors from some thick headed jocks." Jimmy answered. The two teens were walking towards the gym, the team's practice had just ended and they would be leaving the showers in the gym any minute. Jimmy dragged a large duffel bag with him and he hadn't told Trent what was in it.

"You're going to use the homophobic jocks to help me ask out another dude?"

"They won't know what they're doing, jocks are very easy to trick." They entered the gym and sat on the bottom row of the bleachers. "We only have to convince Ted and we're good to go."

"Dudes, that practice was insane!" A red head said as he and several other boys went up the steps to the gym's floor.

"Hey Ted, would you mind helping us out?" Jimmy asked and walked up to the group, Trent followed the shorter boy.

"Why would we help you, shrimp?" A large brunette asked.

"It's not really helping me Ted, it's something for one of you." Jimmy said and Trent only nodded.

"Well which one of us is it?" The red head asked. "I'll beat your head in if-"

"Shut up Dan, I want to hear this. You guys go on ahead." Ted interrupted the smaller teen, dismissing the rest of the jocks. "So what's up Hopkins?"

"A certain someone in the school wants to ask Kirby to join 'em in a little date, but the person's too shy too ask alone." The shaved teen said and Trent nodded again.

"So why do you need me to help?" Ted asked.

"The person asked me and Trent here to come up with a little plan to help and we need you and your guys to help us out." Trent kept nodding as Jimmy continued explaining.

"Alright, tell me what we got to do small-fry and what the hell is what with your friend?" Ted pointed to a still nodding Trent. Jimmy saw the blonde and slammed his elbow into the taller boy's stomach.

"He's close friends with the person and is worried about screwing it up." The jock only shrugged and listened to the plan Jimmy explained to them. "Easy enough, see you guys in ten and don't forget to bring Kirby." Jimmy said as Ted left the gym.

"Is that really it?" Trent asked.

"Oh, now you say something. All I could hear from you is the rocks in your head raddling." The shorter of the two said. "Somewhat, that's what the jocks have to do. Now we have to do is some painting and some hanging and we're good to go." Jimmy went over to his large bag and pulled out several can of paint and a long roll of paper. "I hope your as good at painting as you are at tagging."

"I have to paint?"

"I'm not doing all of the work dude, you're asking Kirby out, not me." Jimmy shoved a paintbrush in Trent's hands. "I've already sketched out the design, just fill it in with paint." The blonde unrolled the paper.

"'Kirby, will you go out with'. With what?" Trent looked over at Jimmy and the smaller teen held up a sign that read 'me?' on it. "I thought you just said I was asking him out." The shaved boy slapped Trent in the head with the sign.

"Not me you idiot, you're going to be the one to hold the sign." Jimmy growled. "You better get started, the jocks are going to be back any minute now." Trent opened up one of the paint cans.

"Red, Kirb's favorite color. I think he likes this shade the most." Trent commented and dipped his paintbrush into the paint. Jimmy didn't say anything and dug through his bag, not looking for anything, just wanting to distract himself.

"I'm sure I left some stink bombs in the locker room." Someone said as they entered the gym. "Since you made me loose my stash Petey, I have to start all over again."

"Don't blame me cause you forgot to get it sooner." Pete growled. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"'Kirby, will you go out with'. Jimmy-boy, what happened to Gaylord?" Gary asked after reading the sign and seeing the 'me?' sign next to Jimmy.

"It's not for me and stop calling Gord that." The shaved teen growled and threw a small can of paint at Gary. "Since you have A.S.S. You can help us paint."

"It's A.D.D. moron."

"It's the same thing for you."

"So who's asking Kirby out?" Pete asked and took the paint away from Gary.

"I am. Got a problem with it?" Trent growled.

"No, no, not at all." Pete peeled the cover of the paint can in his hands.

"Called it. It's gonna be hilarious to see that little shrimp's face." Gary chuckled and snatched the paint back from Pete. "I can see him now, running out of the gym screaming his little head off. 'I'm not gay!'" The scarred teen started laughing. Pete took the paint away from Gary again.

"You do have A.S.S." Pete said.

"I'm just having fun." Gary protested, grabbing the paint.

"Enough with the paint, you're going to get it everywhere." Jimmy snapped and grabbed the paint can as well.

"This isn't going to end well." Trent said and his prediction came true. When Jimmy pulled back, the other two boys released the paint and the shaved teen got covered in blue paint.

"You're the biggest smurf around." Gary chuckled.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just finish." Jimmy wiped his eyes clean of paint and grabbed one end of the poster Trent had completed.

"Help him Gary." Pete nudged Gary lightly.

"Why the hell should I?"

"You covered him in paint."

"So did you!" Pete put his hands on the larger boy's back and pushed him over towards Jimmy. "You promised to be less of an asshole. Now help." Gary muttered several curses and went to the other end of the poster. Trent had set up to step latters and he stood in between them.

"Alright, we've got to make sure the dip's right above Trent." Jimmy said and climbed one latter while Gary got on the other.

"I feel like I should move." Trent stated.

"You're fine." Jimmy sighed.

"Get ready to die." Gary said.

"Shut up you psycho!"

"Make me fat-ass!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Are you big-boned then Cartman!?"

"I'll make you Kenny!"

"What's going on in here?" Kirby asked, standing at the open gym door. "I was told me to come in here and...Trent?" The poster slipped out of Gary and Jimmy's hands and it fell on Trent's head. The blonde popped out and held up the 'me?' sign. "You guys are a bunch of shit heads!" Kirby cursed and left with a slam of the door.

"That didn't work." Pete said.

"Really? I didn't notice." Gary rolled his eyes.

"Go after him Trent!" Jimmy snapped.

"And do what?"

"Ask him out!" The other boys shouted in unison.

"And talk about what?"

"Football dumbass!" They shouted again.

"His favorite team is the Packers." Jimmy said.

"Mention Aaron Rogers." Gary added.

"Or cheese heads." Pete finished. Trent waved a thanks and ran out of the gym, finding the smaller teen throwing a ball at the pool building's wall.

"Hey, Kirby..." Trent dodged the ball that was thrown at him. "So...do you like cheese?"

"What? What kind of a pick up line is that?" Kirby snapped.

"What do you want from me!?" Trent exclaimed. "I tried to do something cool and I even asked Jimmy to help me with it."

"Exactly! I don't want any of that fancy shit." Kirby sighed. "I'm kind of old fashion, back when all they did was just walk up to the person with a flower or something and ask, nothing more, nothing less." Trent slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, that was all he had to do? The blonde walked past the smaller boy and picked a lower out of the ground. He turned back towards Kirby and held out the flower.

"Kirby, will you go out with me?" Trent asked. "Nothing fancy, just a simple trip to the movies." Kirby stared at the flower for a second.

"You promise no one will interrupt?" He asked.

"Yep."

"And you won't try anything inappropriate?"

"Not a single thing."

"Fine." Kirby muttered. Trent laughed and hugged the smaller boy. The blonde saw Jimmy, Pete and Gary standing in front of the gym and he raised his thumbs up at them.

"Thank God that's over." Jimmy sighed. "I'm gonna wash this crap off." He said and left the other two boys.

* * *

Dang this was long.


	13. Risotto

"If I never see blue paint in my life again, it'll still be too soon." Jimmy muttered as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He felt like a prune having to stay in the shower for so long, scrubbing blue paint off of his body. Jimmy growled when he found that someone had stolen both pairs of clothing and now he was going to have to walk to his dorm room in nothing but a towel. He was willing to kill anyone that insulted him, naked or not. The shaved teen didn't even bother checking the halls when he left the room, he was thankful though that he didn't hear anyone say anything since there wasn't anyone there. "Thank God." Jimmy sighed when he reached his room.

"That's a unique outfit Fido." Jimmy jumped in shock and had to grab his towel to prevent it from falling, he had completely forgotten he had a roommate. Alex was laying on an air mattress, propped up on his elbows and had one earphone in his ear, the other in his hand. Jimmy could hear a faint pounding of the bass from the music the smaller boy was listening to.

"Someone stole my clothes." Jimmy explained, heading towards the wardrobe.

"Who would want to see you naked?" Alex asked.

"It's called a prank dumbass." The larger teen snapped and threw his towel at Alex's face.

"So who's the brunette guy you've been hanging out with?" The black-haired boy asked as he removed the towel from his face.

"His name's Gord and he's a good friend, nothing more." Jimmy stated, slipping his pajama pants on.

"So good friends buy each other fancy watches?" Alex spun Jimmy's watch around a finger.

"Give that back!" The larger boy snatched the watch back and set it on the desk next to his bed. "I told you not to touch my shit!"

"Looks like I touched a sensitive spot." Alex chuckled. "So Gord's one of the rich ones?"

"Yeah, he's one of the preps."

"Preps?"

"That's what we call the rich kids that live in the Harrington House."

"You guys have names for the cliques in your school?"

"It's something to call them."

"What all are there?"

"There the preps, greasers, jocks, bullies and the ones that are either kids or don't care enough to get involved with cliques."

"The non-cliques?"

"I guess."

"What clique are you in?"

"What is this, twenty question?" Jimmy snapped, plopping himself down on his bed.

"Can't blame me for being curious. I'm stuck her for a while, I want to know what I'm dealing with." Alex said with a shrug.

"That makes sense." Jimmy hated to admit it, but the boy was right. "I'm not really in a clique, but I'm kind of a part of all of them." The shaved teen looked at the ceiling, not sure if his answer was correct or not.

"So you're like the king?"

"If you want to call me that, go ahead. I've got some people from each group that don't hate me and most know not to mess with me." Jimmy couldn't see the large smirk that crossed Alex's face.

"Who could hate you Fido?"

"Call me Fido one more time and that air mattress will be your new head." The larger boy growled and hid himself under the cover.

"Whatever you say man, see ya tomorrow." Alex chuckled. The laugh leaving a bad feeling in the pit of Jimmy's stomach.

XxX XxX XxX

Jimmy knocked on the door to the Harrington house several times. He prayed that Gord would answer and not anyone else.

"Jimmy?" Why couldn't things work out for him?

"Hello Derby." Jimmy said through gritted teeth.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked.

"Gord invited me over to work on some homework." The shorter boy waved his backpack in front of him. Derby didn't say anything and slammed the door shut.

"Who was that Derby?" Jimmy heard Gord's voice behind the door.

"No one intelligent." Derby responded.

"James is supposed to be coming over today, was that him?"

"Make sure he doesn't blow up anything."

"If I recall, you almost destroyed the kitchen trying to make macaroni." Gord said and opened the door a second later. "Hello James."

"Hey Gord, ready to do my English homework?" Jimmy entered the building.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm helping you." Gord sighed. "We'll most likely have to go to my room, the entertainment area is filled with the new kids watching the t.v."

"So I get to see posters of my little pony and dolls on your bed?" Jimmy chuckled as they walked deeper into the building.

"If you're going to be rude, you can just leave."

"Just call me an asshole."

"I'd rather not curse."

"You told Trent to burn in hell at the arcade a week back."

"He was hitting on me and being a-"

"Man-whore?"

"Nuisance." Gord said and opened the door to his room. Jimmy was somewhat shocked at the deign of the room. There were many posters of boxers and wrestlers covering every inch of wall there was. A dresser and a desk sat on one side of the room and a bed with green covers was on the other side.

"I was right about the doll on the bed." Jimmy chuckled and picked up the stuffed panda from the carnival.

"Give me back Lutteur." The prep snatched back the stuffed animal.

"Lutteur?"

"It's French for fighter."

"I didn't know you knew French, is that a guitar?"

"You're worse than an ADHD child." Gord sighed as Jimmy picked up a red guitar that was leaning against his dresser.

"I'm a teenaged boy." Jimmy stated, put the strap around his neck and strummed several cords.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar?"

"I guess we don't know a lot about each other." The shaved teen chuckled and put the instrument back down.

"Let's just get this assignment over with." Gord opened his bag and pulled out a folder and a book. "Romeo and Juliet."

"What were we supposed to do?" Jimmy asked, sitting himself down on Gord's bed after grabbing his copy of the book.

"We just got the book Friday, Mr. Galloway said to read and explain the prologue. Do you ever pay attention?"

"Why should I when I got others to do it for me?"

"You're an idiot, now just read." Jimmy only rolled his eyes and opened the book, reading out loud.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean..." The larger boy slammed the book shut and threw it on the ground. "Why can't these people speak English!?"

"They are speaking English James."

"Then they should speak American, here's an example for them, I'm hungry." Jimmy stood up. "You guys got a snack machine in this fancy-ass place?"

"I'm going to shove a bar of soap down your throat if you don't stop cursing." Gord said and walked out of the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, ass, ass, ass." Jimmy sang as he followed the prep. "Damn it mother fu-"

"James!"

"I'm just messing with ya...you guys have a kitchen!?" The shaved teen exclaimed.

"Yes, don't you have one in the dorms?"

"Hell no, this is sweet." Jimmy said and went to a cabinet, opening it up.

"We have roman noodles and hotdogs that you can boil." Derby chuckled, entering the kitchen. Jimmy mocked a laugh and flipped off the blonde. "Can I talk to you for a minute Gord?"

"Of course Derby."

"Don't destroy the kitchen Hopkins."

"I'm not you asshole." Jimmy said without looking at the other boys as they stepped out of the room.

"What's going on Derby?" Gord asked the taller teen.

"I don't how close you and Hopkins seem to be getting lately." Derby said.

"Am I not allowed to have friends besides other preps?"

"Did you just call us 'preps'? You've defiantly spent way too much time with Hopkins."

"Why should it matter to you who I hang out with? James isn't as bad as you think Derby."

"Gord, I don't want you making everyone else in the Harington House a foul name cause you're with Hopkins."

"Do you want me to be with Bif instead, like you?"

"I'm not with Bif."

"And I'm not with James, now if you'll excuse me, I have a _friend_ waiting for me." Gord snapped and walked away from the taller teen.

"Gord!"

"What in the world are you making?" Gord asked Jimmy, who stood in front of the stove with a frying pan cooking something.

"You'll just have to wait." Jimmy pushed the other boy back lightly.

"I'm not very patient." Gord chuckled and sat down at a small table.

"It's a minute, you'll live." Jimmy said. Derby reentered the room and glared at both Jimmy and Gord as he walked through, but stopped long enough to whisper to the brunette.

"Don't be a fool." Gord didn't say anything and watched the blonde give Jimmy one more evil stare and leave the room.

"What crawled up his pants and bit his ass...besides Bif?" Both boys laughed at the joke and Jimmy placed the skillet on the table, handing Gord a spoon.

"You're horrible sometimes." Gord chuckled and took a spoonful of the food. "What is this?"

"Risotto?" Jimmy's statement was a question, not sure if the meal was called that or not. "I completely BS'd it."

"This is amazing James!" Gord exclaimed after eating the spoonful of risotto.

"So my BS worked? I just remember this from a cooking show my mom watched." Jimmy took the spoon away from the brunette and ate himself some of the food he had made. "I'm good."

"You're lucky." Gord said.

"Eat another spoonful and say that again." The shaved teen aimed the spoon towards the prep's mouth.

"I might get food poisoning." Gord pressed his lips shut and turned his head away.

"You already ate some and you it was amazing." Jimmy pressed the spoon against Gord's closed mouth. The brunette shook his head. "Open your mouth, I can cook!" Jimmy crawled on Gord's lap and tried to pry open his mouth with his fingers. "Don't be stubborn!" The shaved teen was finally able to push the spoon into the prep's mouth and he pulled out an empty spoon. "I win." He said and started laughing, not noticing how close they were. Gord swallowed, stuck out his tongue and joined in the laughter.

"If I say that you can cook, will you get off?" Gord asked, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"What?" Jimmy realized the position they were in. "O-Oh." The shaved teen jumped off and tried to hide a small blush by scratching his nose.

"Let's finish up the risotto and our homework."

"Yeah."

* * *

Most of you guys are used to me updating this thing everyday and as a little bit of an apology for taking a break for several days, I present you a long chapter will fluff.

I was told I was good at fluff so...yeah...


	14. Science Romance?

"I don't like that Alex kid, I feel like he's up to something bad." Jimmy said as he folded a piece of paper.

"You say that about everyone James." Gord sighed, closing his notebook. The two sat at their desks in science class, the second to last one of the day. The period was almost over and their teacher had given them the rest of the time to do whatever they please.

"I'm always right, ain't I?" Jimmy asked, reaching for the notebook.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Gord slapped the other boy's hand away.

"Not really." Jimmy rubbed his hand then blew into his folded paper and the paper inflated into a cube. "Water bomb." He chuckled and threw the paper across the room.

"Why is it called a water bomb if it's filled with air?" Gord asked, watching the 'bomb' get caught by the teacher who crumpled it up and threw it away.

"I don't know." The shaved teen answered.

"So why do you believe Alex is going to do something?"

"He gives off a bad vibe, like Gary did the first time I met him. And that bastard almost destroyed the school." Jimmy tore a new piece of paper out of his notebook, harsher than necessary.

"Peter's told me he's been behaving better than before."

"I give it another week till that psycho tries to kill me or burn everyone to the ground."

"He won't burn down Peter." Gord chuckled

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around James." Jimmy did as the prep said and Gord pointed towards Gary and Pete. The two boys were reading from the same book, Gary said something that Jimmy couldn't hear and Pete had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"I don't get it."

"Don't you see how close Pete is to Gary, I don't know Gary that well, but I do know he's not the biggest fan of people being in his bubble." Gord stated.

"Pete is Gary's toy, he tortures him all the time. He's probably used to Pete being near him." Jimmy protested.

"Just keep watching." The shaved teen let out a sigh of annoyance but kept watching his friend and enemy. Gary and Pete reached to turn the page at the same time and their hands touched for a second, Pete pulled back first and Gary just said something that made the smaller boy's cheeks flush lightly.

"Gary made another rude joke." He muttered and got shushed by the brunette. Pete then reacted violently, pushing Gary on the shoulder. The scarred teen chuckled and pushed back. Pete rolled his eyes and continued reading, Gary laughed again and joined the boy.

"See?" Gord said as Jimmy turned back around.

"I still don't get it." The prep pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep breath.

"Remember Trent and Kirby?"

"How can anyone forget those two? Trent wouldn't shut up in music class about their date, I was about to shoot him in the face."

"Now do you remember how violent those two were and are now? How they poke fun at each other and have little...cute moments?"

"Cute moments?"

"When they accidently touch hands..." Gord's sentence trailed waiting for Jimmy to understand.

"Accidently touching hands...dude!" The shaved teen exclaimed. "No way, no, no! Not those two. They seem to want to kill and maim each other a lot more than liking each other."

"Never judge a book by its cover James, you never know what people can be hiding behind a smile, frown or scowl." Gord said.

"I want to know what you're hiding in the notebook of yours." Jimmy reached for the notebook again.

"I will end you slowly and painfully if you even look in the same direction as my notebook." Gord held the notebook back and Jimmy responded by sticking out his tongue. "Very mature James." The bell ending the class rang and the two were about to go separate ways to their last class. "Talk to Peter."

"So I can prove you wrong, got it." Jimmy held up a thumb, the prep just sighed and moved on. The shaved teen chuckled and turned around, he ended up running straight into someone smaller than him. Jimmy let out an annoyed growl and bent down to pick up his stuff, out of the corner of his eye he found Alex stumbling as he rushed past him. "Guess I scared him." Jimmy said and went to his last class. He didn't pay any attention to the teacher, he just kept thinking weather or not what Gord said would be true and what in the world could be in that notebook he's constantly writing in, then hiding it when asked what it was.

While the teacher droned on about the French and Indian war, Jimmy listed out several possibilities of that notebook. Gord could be a drawler like Pete, it could be filled with doodles that he doesn't want people to see. Maybe Gord was a writer and he's working on a book or something like corny romance poems. Jimmy had to bite his tongue to hold back a laugh, he had imagined the prep reciting poetry like he was from a Shakespeare play. What if it was filled with secrets about himself and other kids in the school, Gord did call himself a gossip king. Jimmy could use that notebook as blackmail, he could get kids that were assholes to get on their knees and beg for Jimmy not to tell others of their secret. Jimmy grinned widely at the thought, he would only use his powers for good though...no he wouldn't. Jimmy knew he would have some fun.

Jimmy looked up at the clock and found that the period was almost over and he found a blank worksheet on his desk that he had to finish for homework if not completed in class. The shaved teen cursed on the inside, he wasn't going to be able to get any of it done by the end of the class.

"Don't forget, Alex said right after school in the parking lot." Someone said behind him.

"He didn't give us a name, what does the kid look like?" Another person asked.

"He's small like Alex, but he's darker in skin and the only thing he said we had to look for was a pink-" The rest of the sentence was cut off by the bell and the teacher shouting over it to finish the paper. Jimmy wondered about the strange conversation, but he decided since it didn't involve him or any close friends he should just go look for Pete and get some answerers.

* * *

I feel like some of you have high suspicions of Alex, I would too.


	15. Attacking The Head Boy

Pete reread the piece of paper in his hands as he walked into the school's parking lot. The paper said 'Meet us at the parking lot after school, we need the head boy'. Pete couldn't prevent himself from having a bad feeling about this, there weren't any bullies or anyone in the lot, usually at least two people would be talking to each other. The emptiness made the boy's stomach knot up. The handwriting on the note wasn't familiar to him so it had to be someone he didn't know that well or from the other school. Pete decided this wasn't a good idea and turned around. He found himself staring at someone's chest, someone's very large chest.

"Darkish skin, pink shirt. You head boy?" The owner of the chest asked. Pete took a single step away from the boy and swallowed back fear, he wasn't that big of a wimp anymore, but he knew this...thing, could eat him for breakfast and still have room for more.

"Yes...do you need help?" Pete asked in a soft voice, he couldn't prevent the last word from squeaking a little. The stranger grabbed Pete by the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air. The boy was the same height and width as Russell, but Pete didn't have to worry about Russell wanting to use his bones as toothpicks.

"I just have a job to do." Pete held on to the boy's large arm and started kicking his legs wildly, hoping to slip out of his grip. He did not like this, he did not like this at all.

"Was I told to come here to watch some neanderthal pick on little Petey?" The stranger looked at the boy who joined the scene.

"Gary?" Pete wheezed, his shirt cutting off his ability to breath properly.

"Gary..." The large teen dropped Pete and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh, you're supposed to be here too. The others can handle you."

"Others?" Gary let out a curse when he felt hands on his arms and he was pulled back, almost falling over. The scarred teen yanked himself out of the grip and faced his attackers. Two boys the same size as him held up fists and had amused smirks on their faces.

"Gary!" Pete scrambled off the ground but was pulled back by the collar of his shirt, right back on the ground.

"You should be worried about yourself." The large teen said and stomped a foot down towards Pete. The smaller boy rolled several times and barely missed the booted foot. Pete got off the ground and held up trembling fists, if he survived this, he didn't want to be head boy anymore. Pete ducked and avoided a swing of the teen's arm, but couldn't dodge the other one that came around down low and it slammed into his side.

Gary waited for one of the two to attack first, the one with red hair ran towards him. The scarred teen dove to the side and kicked out, knocking the red-head over. The blonde with the red-head punched Gary's face. Gary stumbled back and felt something wet on his lips, he touched it with a hand and found blood on his fingertips. Now he was pissed. Gary tackled the blonde, ramming his own fist into the boy's face several times before being dragged off by the red-head.

Pete held his aching side and hopped back to avoid another punch. He let go of his side and decided he wasn't going down without a better fight than this. Pete bent his head down and ran towards the larger teen, he slammed his shoulder into the other boy's stomach. Hearing a loud gasp as the air left his lungs, Pete straightened back up and punched up. His hand made contact with the larger boy's jaw.

"Let go of me jackass!" Gary cursed. The blonde got off the ground and attacked the scarred teen's stomach with several punches. Gary jerked his head back and hit the red-head's face and the boy released him to hold his bleeding nose. While the blonde was standing in shock Gary turned around and slammed his fist into the red-head's face this time, getting blood on his hand. He faced the blonde again and with a smirk, licked some blood off his hand. The blonde's face turned green and he stepped back. "I'm not letting you leave that easily." Gary chuckled.

"Retreat!" The blonde cried. He avoided getting grabbed by Gary and helped the red-head up as they ran away.

"Wimps!" Gary called after them, laughing. Gary saw the boy that was rooming with Jimmy come out of a hiding spot and ran with the other boys who had attacked him, he'll deal with that boy later. He then remembered that Pete was with the large thug and he looked over and saw little Pete hit the stranger's jaw. The large boy stepped back, saw his friends running then punched Pete in the face before leaving himself. Pete fell to the ground and held his face with both hands, letting out little groans of pain. Gary went over to the smaller boy and squatted down next to him. "This is why you need a safe word Petey." He chuckled.

"Not helping." Pete growled and sat up.

"Move your hands." Gary ordered.

"No." The larger boy didn't feel like arguing and he grabbed both of Pete's hands and moved them down.

"You're still ugly, but you'll live." Gary said with a grin.

"I'm bleeding." Pete groaned.

"So am I, get over it Petey." The smaller boy looked down and found that Gary was still holding his hands. He looked back up and saw the other boy was very close to him, closer to his face than he was before, Pete was about to say something when someone else spoke.

"What the hell happened?"

"Hello Jimmy-boy, you missed all the fun." Gary let go of Pete and went over to a confused Jimmy. Pete watched the two talk as he held his bruised side, it wasn't going to be a pretty color in the morning he knew that.

* * *

Violence! That's always needed in a bully fanfic.


	16. You're Mine

"I don't want to be head boy anymore." Pete groaned, putting an icepack on his side. "Why did you tell Crabblesnitch to make me head boy?" He asked Jimmy who sat on the opposite side of his bed.

"I didn't want the shitty job." Jimmy answered, trying to figure out the heating pad. Gary had left to find the manual, the boy called himself a genius, but they both couldn't figure out the stupid thing.

"Then why did you give it to me?" Pete asked and stretched out his legs on the bed.

"I didn't think anyone would mess with you as head boy." The larger boy said truthfully. "Damn it!" He cursed and threw the pad across the room.

"I'm surprised Gary can walk." Pete said after a second of silence. "He took more a beating than I did."

"Do you like Gary?"

"He's alright."

"That's not what I meant." Jimmy sighed and stood up. "Do you..._like_ Gary."

"Oh! I...uh..." The shaved teen saw Pete look away with his face turning a bright shade of pink.

"Damn it Pete! I knew you were bi, but out of all of the guys to crush on it had to be that psycho!?" Jimmy plopped himself down on Gary's bed, he really needed to get off of his feet.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Pete protested.

"Yes you do, Gord pointed it out in science class today." Jimmy said and sat up, crossing his legs.

"What did Gaylord point out?" Gary asked as he entered the room with a small packet in his hands. "By the way, we're idiots." He said and went over to the thrown heating pad.

"Nothing." Pete flashed a begging look over at Jimmy.

"Yeah, nothing. And his name isn't Gaylord." The shaved teen muttered. Gary let out a hiss of pain when he bent down and picked up the pad. The scarred boy sat down on Pete's bed and played with the controls.

"So what were you two ladies gossiping about while I was gone?" Gary asked and set the pad down.

"The fight." Pete lied.

"I gonna gut those cowards." Gary growled and lifted up his shirt. "My stomach is freaking purple!" He snapped. "I also saw that one kid with them." Gary said and took the ice pack away from Pete, putting the heating pad on the bruise.

"What kid?" Jimmy asked as the scarred boy sat down on Pete's bed.

"The guy you're rooming with." Gary answered and laid back, his head landing on Pete's legs.

"Alex?"

"Yeah." Gary groaned as he put the ice pack on his stomach. "He was hiding and when the guys ran away he joined them."

"Maybe he was just watching the show." Pete said, adjusting the heating pad.

"What a freak." Gary muttered.

"I don't trust him, he gives off the same feeling you do." Jimmy said to Gary. "And you almost destroyed the school."

"Will you get over that already. I told you guys I have other things on my mind than running this stupid school. This place is a pile of shit and I don't want to be the ruler of shit." Pete sighed and leaned forward, pressing the heating pad on Gary's face.

"Alex doesn't seem like a bad guy, he's nice in class." Pete said then mouthed 'stop fighting with Gary'.

"Then why was he with the goons that attack you?"

"Maybe he heard about the attack and came to help."

"Why'd he run away?"

"Gary's hand was covered in blood, he probably got scared at the sight of a pissed off, scarred boy with blood on him."

"Can't breathe." Gary said under the pad.

"Sorry." Pete apologized and lifted the pad. "Give Alex a chance Jimmy, he could be good to help get an alliance with the other school till they leave."

"Or we could just beat his little ass up." Pete pressed the heating pad back over Gary's face.

"I'm serious, I've noticed all of the kids from the other school going to him, asking questions and following orders from him. I think he's like the you in their school."

"A me?" Jimmy asked.

"Everyone goes to you for requests and advice every now and then. If you get Alex, you get the other school."

"Fine. The next time I see Alex, I'll talk to him." Jimmy said. He got off of Gary's bed and before he left he twirled one finger near his head and pointed the other at Gary. Pete just waved at the boy and Jimmy closed the door after he left.

"I think my eyebrows are burning off." Gary said. Pete removed the pad again and saw that Gary's face had a light shade of red to it.

"You look like someone slapped you multiple times."

"I can make you look the same." The scarred teen put the ice pack on his face to cool it off. "Do me a favor and put the heating pad on my stomach."

"I'm using it." Pete protested, putting the pad back on his side.

"To burn my face off." Gary crawled across the bed, he sat down next to Pete and snatched the heating pad away from the smaller boy. He pressed it against his stomach and let out a sigh. "That's warm."

"It's called a heating pad dumbass."

"I'm not a dumbass, I am a genius." Gary stated and flipped himself over, landing on Pete's lap.

"Get off Gary." Pete ordered.

"So you and Jimmy were talking about the fight, nothing else?" The larger boy asked with his split eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we only talked about the fight." Pete tried his best not to blush and kept eye contact with the boy sitting on him.

"Liar. I heard you two." Gary leaned forward and touched his nose with Pete's. "So you have a crush on me?"

"N-No." Pete stuttered and shook his head, his eyes going everywhere but to the boy on him. Gary put both hands on the sides of Pete's head to hold it still.

"Really now?" The scarred teen moved his lips a inch away from the smaller boy's. "I'll tell you a little secret." Gary said, his breath heating up Pete's mouth. Pete had completely frozen in shock by now, he had no idea what was going on and he was scared to hear what Gary was going to say. "I didn't want to come back to this school, not really. The kids are fun to torture I admit, but there are plenty more lost souls to cause misery to. But not a single school has the one thing I want, that I need." Pete opened his mouth to say something, but only air came out. "I need to get revenge on Hopkins and I need my Femme-boy. I need you to be here with me, you're mine." The smaller boy was going to protest about being owned by someone, but he caved in when Gary pressed his lips down on top of his. He was surprised at how soft and somewhat sweet it was. The kiss was short and Gary hovered above Pete, licking his lips. "So, do you have a crush on me Petey?" Pete couldn't say anything and just stared at the larger teen. "I'll take that as a yes." The scarred boy climbed off of Pete and right before leaving the confused boy alone in their dorm room, he said in a soft and serious tone. "You're mine."

* * *

I don't know weather the moment between Gary and Pete was cute or not? Seemed kind of scary to me.


	17. Talking Over Apples

Jimmy entered his room, hoping Alex wasn't there, he needed time to think of something that sounded smart to say. He opened his backpack and dumped the contents on to his bed.

"Maybe homework will help me think." Jimmy said and picked up his history textbook and opened it. He stared at the page for a second then dropped it. "Yeah, no." The shaved teen plopped down on the part of his bed not covered. "Too many words to understand, I'd rather sleep." Jimmy sighed.

Maybe he should go find Gord and go to the arcade with him again, maybe it'll work out better than last time. Trent's most likely with Kirby and he won't flirt with the prep with his jock around, at least it would make the most sense. Although he was talking about Trent, one of the biggest man-whores around. Jimmy wouldn't have to worry about Gord falling for Trent anyways, the prep was smarter than that. He'd most likely end up with some intelligent, rich chick from his clique. For some reason that thought kind of upset the shaved teen. Why should he care who or what Gord ends up with, the prep was just a friend, nothing more. He was just some rich, spoiled, smart, funny, good-looking-

Jimmy was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his door being knocked on. "You can come in." He called, to lazy to get up.

"Jimmy...we need to talk." Pete said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Didn't we just finish talking." Jimmy was actually thankful for the smaller boy showing up, his rambling brain was starting to annoy him.

"I need to talk to you...without Gary." Jimmy groaned, this wasn't what he wanted to think about but he pushed off most of his stuff off his bed and patted the spot, allowing Pete to join him.

"Alright. What did that moron do?" The larger boy asked, ready to hear something that would end up being very rude, but very funny.

"Uh..." Pete became tongue tied all of a sudden and couldn't look at the other boy anymore, he was thinking that maybe talking to Jimmy was a bad idea.

"Did he insult you?" Jimmy asked and got a head shake from Pete. "Did he hit you?" Another head shake. "Come on Pete, it's not like he kissed ya or something." Jimmy slapped the smaller boy's back and started laughing. "Right?" Pete didn't say anything and just looked at the boy with sad and confused eyes. "Oh, He didn't." The darker boy nodded his head. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" Jimmy snapped and stormed out of the room, a protesting Pete following him.

"You're over reacting Jimmy. Calm down." Pete pleaded as they left the dorms.

"Gord, have you seen Gary?" Jimmy asked the prep.

"Yeah. He went that way." Gord pointed to his left. "Is everything okay James?" He asked, noticing the anger coming off of the large boy. Jimmy didn't say anything and went off in the direction Gord had pointed towards.

"He's pissed over something stupid." Pete said as they followed the shaved teen.

"Gary!" Jimmy shouted at the scarred boy that was hanging from a tree with several apples in his arms.

"Hello Jimmy-boy, you look very angry. You about to go smash something?" Gary asked as he climbed down the tree.

"I'm gonna smash your head in." Jimmy growled.

"Look who's being all bad, I thought you stopped with the whole 'I'm a bad boy' act." The scarred teen took a bite out of an apple.

"How about you just explain to me about what happened between you and Pete after I left?"

"Whatever could you mean James? Petey and I just talked and I got hungry." Gary took another large bite.

"Cut the shit Gary, Pete told me you kissed him." Gary choked on his bite, coughing harshly.

"Oh my, I called it." Gord chuckled. "First it was Trent and Kirby, now it's you and Gary. Two out of three for now."

"Two out of three? What was the third one?" Pete asked, not bothering to correct him about himself and Gary.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Gord snapped back too quickly for Pete's taste.

"He did?" Gary asked after finally getting his breath back. "That's why you're pissed?"

"I don't care who kisses Pete or who Pete kisses. Why I'm pissed off is cause Pete is my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt, I know it happens but if I can prevent it I will." Jimmy took a step forward and grabbed the scarred boy by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close. "Listen to me, I will only say this once: If you're only messing with Pete and you break him, no matter where you go, no matter how well you hide, I will find you, gut you and use your internal organs as Christmas decorations."

"They'd probably the most expensive decorations in your house." Gary said.

"I'm not joking, you'll be begging for death when I'm done with you." Jimmy pushed the scarred boy away and walked away from the scene.

"I'll see ya later Petey." Gary gave Pete one of his apples. "He's mine Gaylord." He gave Gord an apple and left.

"What was that?" Pete said, not sure what else to say.

"That was so sweet." Gord said. "I've never seen James like that before."

"Like what?"

"He's protective of you. I guess since you were the first friend he made when he came here, he doesn't want to see you hurt...at least not that much." Gord stated. "And you've been friends with Gary for a long time and it seems he's gained feelings for you over the years."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I talk to James and others and gain a lot of information. If I talk to the right people, I could probably figure out where Gary's scar came from."

"I'd rather not know." Pete said. "But I feel like a teddy bear being argued over by two five year olds."

"At least you have your psycho finally admitting he likes you." Gord sighed.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing." The prep left the conversation. Pete stood there alone, wondering if he was the only one in this school with a normal mind.

* * *

Alright, I think I made it up to you guys for taking a break. Three chapters in one day, you better love me.


	18. Talking Over It

Jimmy didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want anyone to be near him. He cursed at and pushed away people who tried to say hi as he headed for the dorms. All he wanted to do was lay down in his bed till tomorrow, he was tired, annoyed and upset. Jimmy made it to the dorms and when he entered his room he slammed the door shut to get some frustration out.

"Someone seems pissed."

"Shut up Alex." Jimmy growled and went face first on his bed.

"Now what's wrong? You seemed a lot happier earlier today." Alex asked, getting off of his air filled bed and removing his earphones.

"Leave me alone before I throw you out the window." The larger boy's voice was muffled by the mattress.

"Come on, you can talk to me." The black-haired boy sat down on the bed next to Jimmy. "You can call me Dr. Alex, an open ear for the everyday problem." Alex patted Jimmy's back.

"Don't touch me." The shaved teen snapped and flipped over. "And get off my bed." Jimmy pushed the boy off and Alex caught his balance easily and stood next to the larger teen.

"Tell me what's up, they say that if you talk to someone you'll feel better."

"I'm not a chick, I don't talk about my problems." Jimmy grabbed his pillow and put is over his face. Alex sighed and went over to the larger boy, grabbing the pillow and lifting it away from Jimmy's face.

"Chick or not, talking still works." The shaved teen didn't say anything and pulled the pillow back down. The smaller boy lifted the pillow back up and Jimmy brought it right back down. "Give me the damn pillow!" Alex snapped and yanked the pillow away, throwing it across the room. "Now talk."

"Fine." Jimmy growled and sat up. "It's Pete and Gary."

"Oh, I heard about that. Poor guys got beat up."

"By your classmates." The larger boy glared at Alex.

"I didn't have anything to do with your friends getting hurt."

"Gary's not my friend, but he did see you running away with their attackers though. Care to explain?"

"This is about your problems not mine."

"Why were you there?" Jimmy asked through gritted teeth, standing up and towering over the small boy.

"I..." Alex coughed into his hand. "I heard that something bad was going to happen in the parking lot and I went to investigate."

"Why did you run away?"

"One of them had blood all over his hand and he licked some if it off and it scared me shitless." Jimmy took a step back, the other boy's explanation made sense. "I feel like the fight's not the only thing upsetting you Fido."

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Jimmy didn't bother correcting Alex on the 'Fido', he'd completely given up on that.

"We're friends right?" Alex asked, wrapping an arm around Jimmy's shoulder.

"I barely even know you." The shaved teen shoved the smaller boy's arm off.

"True, but you can still tell me. I don't have anyone else to tell."

"What about all of those kids that go to you for advice?"

"That's all they want, they aren't actually my friends. I don't have any real friends." Alex looked down and turned away. Jimmy was going to hate himself for this later, but the small boy reminded him of Pete at the beginning of the school last year.

"Gary and Pete kissed." Jimmy stated. He didn't see the smirk Alex had on his face before turning back around and replacing it with the same frown he had when he first looked away.

"The head boy and school's psycho?"

"Yeah. The one that says he's going to be a virgin till he dies and the ones that enjoys seeing other people in pain are together." Jimmy ranted. "While I'm stuck here without anyone. Since Zoe dumped me, no body wants to be the rebound in this damn school." The shaved teen took in a deep breath and grabbed a book off the ground. "The only person willing to have a legit conversation with me anymore is Gord and he's probably going to end up with Pinky or Lola or some slut like that. He's going to be rich and happy for the rest of his damn life!" The last part of his sentence became a shout and he threw the book against the wall. Alex smiled again, but wiped it off as soon as Jimmy was facing him again.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other people in the world willing to go out with you Fido, you're only fifteen." Alex said and watched the larger boy sit back down on his bed. "There's no need to worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine." The small teen said the last part softly and laid down on his air mattress. Jimmy looked over at the strange boy as he pulled a blanket over his head. It doesn't matter if Alex can give good advice or not, the boy still gave Jimmy a bad feeling in his chest.

Jimmy laid down as well. Why did he get so pissed over the thought of Gord being with some chick? The prep was nothing more than a dude he could talk to every now and then. He talks to Pete all the time and he doesn't care about him being with someone else, although he's not the happiest camper about him choosing Gary, but Pete's life is Pete's life. Gord should be able to go out with anyone he pleases. But why does that simple thought piss him off? Just imagining Gord with another person makes him want to go out on a homicidal spree and kill every person that even looks at Gord. Was he being jealous of someone that doesn't exist yet? Gord's a guy, he's a friend and nothing more...right?

* * *

Poor Jimmy, he's so confused.

And Alex is being really weird.


	19. Cheating On Who?

Warning: You're going to get a little mad.

* * *

Pete watched the next several days fly by. Jimmy wouldn't talk to him and whenever Pete did try to talk to him Gary would show up and Jimmy would leave with a glare at the scarred teen. Pete just couldn't understand why Jimmy was acting like that, he said he didn't care that he and Gary were kind of together. Speaking of him and Gary. They weren't all lovey-dovey out in public or even alone together. They were practically the same as they were as friends the only difference was a couple quick kisses, the occasional hug and Gary made a lot more perverted jokes. Gary still made rude comments to him, but now he took them back, which was nice. Like he said, they were still pretty much the same before the kiss. Sadly it was the best relationship Pete's ever had, considering he's only had one other relationship and it involved him having one very awkward date with Beatrice...worst night of his young life.

"I'm getting me a soda." Pete said as he crawled out of his bed.

"Enjoy you can of liquid sugar." Gary chuckled. Pete walked out of the room and went past Alex, not noticing the other boy was even there. Alex watched Pete go into a room, he signaled for someone to go past him when Pete was leaving the room with a soda in his hand. The person that obeyed Alex went up to Pete and started talking to him. Alex pulled out a thing of chapstick and rubbed it on his lips. He then went over to the door of Pete's room and applied another layer of chapstick, he was going to need a pretty thick shield for what he was about to do. He was kind of pissed that he couldn't convince anyone else to do this part, now he was going to have to adjust his plan a little but it should all still work out in the end. Alex put the chapstick in the pouch of his large hoodie and knocked on the door when he saw a the other person wave at him with a hand that was behind his back.

"Who the hell is it?" Gary asked through the door.

"It's Alex, Pete borrowed something from me and he told me to just go to your guys' room and get it." The door opened up and Alex saw Gary walking away from the door. The black-haired boy looked back down the hall and saw Pete was still facing away from him, waving to the other person a goodbye.

"Petey went out to grab something to drink, he should be back any minute if you need him to help find your shit. Now stay out of my side and we'll be just fine." Gary said.

"I heard you and 'Petey' are a thing?" Alex went over to the taller boy, placing a hand on the scarred boy's shoulder.

"Why should it matter to you?" Gary snapped.

"So, that's a yes." The small boy heard Pete's footsteps and he grabbed Gary's other shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. The scarred teen couldn't react, his eyes only popped open in shock. When the footsteps stopped and a gasp filled the quiet air, Alex pushed Gary back roughly. "Get off of me! You're with Pete."

"Gary?" Pete asked with a soft voice.

"Oh dear. I should go." Alex said and left the room, a large smirk on his lips after he passed Pete.

"Gary?" Pete said again, but louder.

"Wait, that was not what it looked like." Gary protested.

"It looked like you were kissing Alex." The smaller boy said. His face blank, empty of emotions and that made Gary a little concerned.

"He came on to me."

"I don't believe you." Pete stated.

"Petey-"

"It's been three days Gary, three days!" The smaller boy clenched his fists. "If your plan was to be a jackass and prove if I really did have a crush on you, couldn't you have waited a whole week? Or was being with me just too unbearable?"

"He kissed me, I have plans but they didn't involve-"

"They didn't involve Alex? Were you going to use someone else? You were going to use a girl weren't you? And call me Gaylord like Gord and humiliate me?"

"Just listen to me Petey!" Gary snapped and grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Why? You don't even like guys do you? You're a womanizer who just wanted to see if you could break your naïve Femme-boy? I'm yours to play with, nothing more right?"

"Stop assuming things Petey, let me talk-" Gary stumbled back when Pete shoved him away.

"Why should I listen to you? So you can make me realize how much of an idiot I am?"

"No!" The scarred teen reached for Pete again, but the smaller boy lashed out with a fist and punched Gary in the face.

"You can go burn in hell. I hate you!" Pete slammed the door, leaving his room and ending the longest relationship he's ever had.

Pete didn't like this feeling in his chest, it hurt too much. If he was going to have this pain, he'd rather be punched or kicked. Guess he now knows how Johnny feels whenever he discovered Lola with other guys, it sucks. Without thinking he went to Jimmy's door and knocked on it.

"What?" Jimmy opened the door and saw Pete's fist still hanging in the air. "Pete?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh...sure?" Jimmy stepped to the side and watched the smaller boy slowly walk in. The shaved teen swore that the past couple of days Pete's seemed very happy and he has been avoiding Pete for reasons unknown to himself but seeing that look in the darker boy's eyes softened the anger he had towards him. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Oh Pete, there you are. You must feel horrible after walking in on Gary kissing me." Alex put a hand over the spot where his heart should be.

"Gary did what?" Jimmy asked.

"It's a good thing you didn't walk in sooner, the things that boy was saying. I kept telling him to stop, he's with you, but he just continued. You must be devastated." Alex made a show of patting Pete's shoulder lightly and batting his eyes in sympathy.

"I'll go kick his ass Pete, just give me the word." Jimmy offered.

"Please don't, at least not yet." Pete said softly. "Can I stay here with you guys for the night?"

"Of course Pete, you can sleep on my bed. I feel partly responsible for what happened." Alex said.

"Don't blame yourself Alex, you couldn't do anything to stop him." Pete sighed and went over to the air mattress, lying down without another word.

"I'm going to kill that psycho." Jimmy growled. "But I'm willing to wait till Pete gets over it so he can join in." The shaved teen went into his own bed. "I'll even let him have the first punch."

Pete heard what Jimmy said and didn't know weather or not he would take him up on his offer, guess he'll just have to wait till this unfamiliar ache in his chest stops.

* * *

If you hated Alex before, you probably want to kill him now. I'm so evil and warning, it's going to get worse before it gets better.


	20. Clouded Thoughts

Gary sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his throbbing cheek. That was the first time Pete had legit hit him and it was a lot stronger than he expected. The half-hearted slaps he got when he was making crude comments didn't even hurt at all. He looked over at the empty bed on the other side of the room, he guessed that Pete probably spent the night at someone else's room. Most likely Jimmy's with that bastard Alex. Gary read the clock and found that he'd been sitting there, thoughts roaming for several hours, it was four in the morning and he was going to have to get ready for school in three hours. He found no point in sleeping and decided to let his mind wonder some more.

How could he have let that small-fry kiss him and then not even notice Pete being near? It must be the new meds they have him on, they cloud his mind and don't let him think properly at points. He should just stop taking them, go back to the way he was. But he made a promise. Sure Gary was a raging psychopath that lied, manipulated and sometimes even tortured to get his way, but he never breaks a promise. Especially one he made to Pete.

_"Are these your new meds?" Pete asked, finding an orange bottle in Gary's bag. It was the day after Jimmy's threat next to the apple tree and they were working on a small English project outside under the tree that held the argument._

_"Yeah, they're worse than the other ones they made me take. I'm tempted to just throw them away and let my natural genius flow once more."_

_"That wasn't natural genius, it was psychotic feelings that took over your smart mind."_

_"So you admit I'm smart?" Gary asked, sitting on the ground next to Pete._

_"When you take your meds." Pete said and held the small bottle between their faces. Gary put his hand on the bottle and pushed it down. _

_"But they cloud my mind, it sucks."_

_"They help you concentrate on one thing. You can't think about one thing and one thing alone which makes you go insane and forget about morals that normal people follow."_

_"I can concentrate on one thing." Gary protested._

_"I call bullshit on that."_

_"I'll prove it." The scarred teen leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Pete's, making the smaller boy blush lightly. Before Pete could respond to the kiss, Gary pulled away. "See, I didn't have anything else on my mind."_

_"Cause you're taking your meds." _

_"I haven't taken them since Saturday." Gary said and leaned for another kiss. Pete put his hand up on Gary's face and pushed him away. _

_"What?"_

_"I told you I don't like them." The scarred boy pushed Pete's hand away. The smaller boy grabbed the orange bottle and pulled out one of the pills, holding it out in front of Gary. _

_"Take it." Pete ordered. _

_"No." _

_"Damn it Gary." The darker boy snapped and pushed the larger teen over, sitting on top of his stomach. "Take the pill." Pete shoved the small pill past Gary's lips and pressed his hands over his mouth. "Swallow." The scarred teen glared at Pete as he waited till he saw Gary's throat move before he pulled his hands away. "Open your mouth." Gary rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue, he even moved it up to prove that he did take it. "Now, was that so hard?" Pete was about to climb off but Gary grabbed his hands and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. _

_"I'd never think you'd be into guys?" Pete chuckled after they parted. _

_"I don't really care if the person's got a dick or not." Gary said truthfully. "But I'm not a man-whore like Jimmy." _

_"Jimmy was loyal to Zoe when they were together." Pete protested and sat up. "I don't think I could stay friends with him if he was unfaithful. I can pretty much forgive anyone for anything."_

_"You're with me and I've done some shitty things to you." _

_"Don't remind me. But the only thing that I can't get over is someone cheating, what's the point of going out with someone if you're just gonna go do things with the next person that walks in the room?" _

_"As long as you stay mine, I won't cheat." Gary said and sat up as well, making Pete slide on to his lap. _

_"I'm not a piece of property, but thanks anyway." The larger boy leaned forward again but was cut off by Pete's hand. The scarred teen growled in annoyance. "Promise me you'll keep taking your meds?" _

_"I don't think I can do that." Gary said behind the smaller boy's hand. Pete sighed and grabbed Gary by the front of his shirt, slamming them into a kiss._

___"Now, do you promise?"_

_"Yes sir, Petey sir." _

Gary looked at the orange bottle, the memory digging into his mind. The scarred teen let out a curse as he threw it across the room, small, white pills broke from the container and spilt on the floor. Gary got up and started stomping on the pills, turning them into dust. He was pissed, who he was angry with he couldn't tell. Was he mad at Alex for making Pete believe he kissed him, was he mad at Pete for leaving him, _him_ out of all people or was he mad at himself for letting all of this happen because of those stupid pills that didn't allow his mind to flow freely?

He stopped halfway through and took in several deep breaths, what was he doing? He told himself while he was in the asylum that if he got a chance to prevent himself from ever going back, he'd take it. That place was dull and they treated him like one of the morons that deserved to be there. He only has a hyper active mind, he's not a serial killer or have sixteen personalities, he did have a little problem with enjoying seeing others in pain, but that was it. Gary needed Pete, Pete kept him on his pills and if he ever did slip up Pete was the head boy and could stick up for him. He hated to admit it, but the smaller boy had more to him than being head boy and forcing him to take his stupid meds. Gary sat down on the pill dust and decided that tomorrow he needed to talk to Pete, try again to explain everything and get his Femme-boy back.

* * *

I guess this chapter is kind of a filler, but I really just wanted to get Gary's opinion on some things and explain why Pete was so mad about finding Gary and Alex kissing. And I think you guys need a minute to breathe and forget about hating Alex for a second and 'aw' at the Gary and Pete fluff.


	21. Get Over It

You guys are going to hate me.

* * *

"Pete, get up." Jimmy said and tossed his pillow at Pete.

"I don't want to." Pete pulled the blanket over his head after tossing the pillow back.

"You're acting like a chick dude." The larger boy slipped on his pants.

"Let me act like a chick today and I'll be a guy again tomorrow."

"Let him rest Fido, his heart's broken." Alex said, sitting fully clothed in a chair next to the desk.

"He's a dude, we don't get emotional over stupid things like three day relationships with a psycho." Jimmy stated, buttoning up his white shirt. "I got over Zoe the same day she broke up with me."

"That's cause you had Gord." Pete said. "He's not an asshole like you."

"I let you sleep here last night didn't I? I could've kicked your ass out and made you sleep in the hallway." The shaved teen snapped, trying to get his sweater vest to agree with him.

"Stop arguing you two." Alex snapped, his voice cracking at the last word.

"Someone hit puberty." Jimmy chuckled and grabbed his bag. "Alright Pete, I'll see ya later. Don't spend all day moping around." The larger boy said as he and Alex left.

Jimmy entered his English class and found Gary impatiently tapping his pencil against his desk, the scarred boy saw Jimmy alone and he let out a groan, putting his head down on his desk.

"Where's Peter and what's wrong with Gary?" Gord asked as Jimmy sat down next to him, closing his notebook.

"I'll explain after school."

XxX XxX XxX

"That's terrible." Gord said.

"I guess it kind of sucks." Jimmy and Gord sat on the edge of a dock that was attached to the lighthouse.

"You could've been a little more supportive." The prep snapped.

"What?"

"Poor Peter just got his heart broken and you treat it like nothing happened at all."

"I'm a guy, guys don't emotional, you're the third person I've had to explain this to." Jimmy exclaimed.

"Well, not all men are emotionless blockheads like you." Gord crossed his arms.

"I'm not emotionless, I just don't overreact."

"Getting upset because your partner cheated on you is not overreacting." The brunette stated. "And you are emotionless if you don't care about your friend."

"I do care about Pete. You were there when I threatened to decorate my house with Gary's organs if he did anything to hurt him."

"You used anger, that's all you show. You're known for being the most rage filled boy in the school."

"I am not only angry." Jimmy said through gritted teeth.

"You're doing it now. Besides the occasional joke, you're either upset or you're upsetting someone else." Gord uncrossed his arms and poked the shaved teen in the chest. "I bet that's why Zoe broke up with you, you're nothing more than a big, dumb, bloke!" The prep snapped. "You don't understand feelings at all!" The two teens shared a moment of silence, both glaring at each other. Jimmy was the first to break the eye contact and he turned away, gripping on to the edge of the dock.

"You have no idea how confused I am." The shaved teen finally said. Gord noticed the sadness in Jimmy's voice, something he'd never heard from him.

"What do you mean James?" The prep put a soft hand on Jimmy's shoulder, his own anger dying down. Jimmy turned around and leaned forward, pressing his and Gord's lips together. The kiss was short lived and the shaved teen shook his head as he got up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Jimmy said and ran off, leaving a stunned Gord behind.

Jimmy ran, he had no idea where he was going. He looked up as he ran and found the sky was black and spotted with stars and a full moon, he must've been talking to Gord a lot longer than he thought. Jimmy stopped in the middle of an alley to catch his breath and figure out where he was at. Why was he running? He's kissed plenty of people before, they were all girls though. But why should that matter? A kiss is a kiss, nothing more. Even if that short one felt a lot different than all the other ones he's felt, it was probably because Gord's a guy. Kissing a guy is a lot different than kissing a girl, there was no lip gloss to give off a fruity flavor or scent so it was probably just him reacting to the difference, right? Of course. He shouldn't be arguing with himself over this when what he needed was to just get back to the dorms and sleep this over. He and Gord will probably forget about all of this in the morning and take the kiss as a simple mistake. Gord's a cool guy, Jimmy was sure he'd understand and they can go back to the way they were. Playing video games, helping each other with homework and talking.

Jimmy was snapped out of his thought when a strange clicking sound went off behind him. The shaved teen turned around and found someone in a large jacket the hide their face and body, facing him with a gun in their hand.

"Put your hands up." The person said, the voice giving away that he was a boy.

"There's no need to hold that thing up like that." Jimmy raised both arms in the air, speaking as calmly as possible. "If it's cash you want, I have some. Just put the gun down buddy."

"I-I don't want your money...sh-she said not to take money." The boy started shaking, his finger was resting on the trigger.

"What did 'she' say?" Jimmy asked, stalling so he could come up with a plan but nothing was coming to him at the moment.

"Sh-he said that y-you have to agree t-to stop being the king..."

"The king?"

"And you h-have to get the head boy to s-step down."

"You didn't need a gun to ask me that." Jimmy said.

"You-you wouldn't listen if I-I didn't have it."

"Who told you that?"

"N-No one." The stranger's voice cracked in fear. "She said t-to use any means n-necessary."

"James?"

"Gord, get out of here." Jimmy snapped. Gord stood at the end of the alley, eyes wide in shock.

"T-This isn't part of the plan!" The boy cried.

"Run Gord!" Jimmy shouted. The prep was frozen in shock and the gun wielder started turning around. "No!" The shaved teen jumped and grabbed the stranger. A loud bang echoed in the air and a body fell to the ground.

"Jimmy!"

* * *

You all hate me now don't you?


	22. The Others

Pete woke up back and found he slept through most of the school day. He rolled off of the air mattress, got up and stretched. Pete looked at himself and found that he was still wearing the same thing he went to school in. He sighed and left Jimmy's room, closing the door behind him out of habit. Pete went back into his room and he jumped back when he first step in made a crunching noise. The small boy put a hand over his chest to calm his racing heart then bent down to see what he had stepped on.

"White powder?" Pete said out loud to himself as he touched the strange dust on the ground. He looked along the floor and saw several more piles of the powder, he let out another sigh when he found out the source of the dust. An orange bottle sat upright on the ground with it only half full of pills. Gary must've flipped last night and destroyed some of his meds. Pete picked up the bottle and put the top back on it, setting it on the desk he and Gary shared. There was another smaller desk in the room, but they used it for storage and there wasn't any room to do anything with it. Pete decided that he'll clean up the powder after he took a shower, he needed the hot water to help his aching back. Air mattress weren't the most comfortable thing in the world to sleep on, how does Alex sleep on it every night? Just the thought of Alex brought back the memory of what had caused him to sleep in Jimmy's room in the first place.

Pete refused to get upset over it anymore, like Jimmy said; he's a guy and he needs to act like it. He skipped school and slept for over twelve hours, he's had enough time to get over some stupid psycho. The small teen grabbed some clothes, a towel and a small radio his parents had given him for Christmas last year and went straight for the showers. Pete knew he'd be alone in there since school still hadn't ended yet. He entered the showers, placed the radio on top of a bench, setting his clothes and towel next to it, turned the radio on, stripped and got in the shower.

"Welcome to K99.1FM, we play anything." The sentence was barely heard by Pete as he turned on the shower. "Here's Christina Perri with one of her biggest hits." Slow music started to play and the teen had heard this song before. "'You know, I can't take one more step, towards you'." Pete just let out an annoyed growl, he didn't not feel like listening to a slow song. "'I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time'." Pete stepped out of the shower and walked over to the radio. "'And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart'." The teen was defiantly not in the mood for this song. Pete clicked a button and the radio changed to a different station.

"'Boy, don't try to front, I know just what you are. You say I'm crazy, I got your crazy. You're nothin' but a womanizer'." Pete let out another growl and switched the stations again.

"'You rescued me. You are mine, I am yours. You rescued me and I am yours forever. You saved me, remade me and where would I be'."

"Damn it!" Pete cursed and turned the radio off. He'd rather take a shower in silence than to keep listening to all of these songs. Pete ran back into the shower, the coldness finally hitting him.

Pete rubbed the towel against his head as he reentered his room, he read the clock and discovered the school day had just ended. The teen knew he'll still have several minutes till Gary would be back in the room, he wasn't in the mood to talk to Gary yet. He was afraid he would say something he would regret and end up getting himself into deep trouble.

Even though Gary had made the powder mess, it was still Pete's room as well and it annoyed him to have all of that dust on the ground. He found a small broom and a even smaller dustpan hiding behind one of the wardrobes and he swept up the mess. After this he plans on going to the arcade and play video games for the rest of the day. Pete might even go to the prep's boxing gym and watched them box with each other, he knew no one would challenge him, they all believe he'd be way to easy. Pete could actually do well in a fight, being small he was very agile and could avoid punches. Sure he wasn't that strong, but for every one punch someone gave, he could have hit them with three.

Pete dumped the dust into a trash can next to the storage desk and he found Gary's video camera. The devise had a small red light flashing, showing that it was one and had been recording. Pete grabbed the camera and opened the side screen and the almost dead camera showed that it had a recording saved from last night. Gary must've been playing with his camera last night and left it on. The teen's curiosity got the better of him and he pressed play.

"'Petey went out to grab something to drink, he should be back any minute if you need him to help find your shit. Now stay out of my side and we'll be just fine'." Gary said into the camera shot as Alex entered their room.

"'I heard you and 'Petey' are a thing?'" Alex walked over to Gary and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"'Why should it matter to you?'" Gary snapped.

"'So, that's a yes'." Pete gasped as he watched Alex pull Gary into the kiss he had saw. The teen stood their in silence as he watched the scene he was a part of play out.

"'You can go burn in hell. I hate you!'" Pete couldn't believe he said that, he was able to see the unreasonable anger on his face as he slammed the door. The camera ran our of film and the last shot was showing Gary's confused face. The small teen closed the camera and left the room, he needed to apologize to Gary.

XxX XxX XxX

Trent took in another drag of the cigarette he had in his hand, he had skipped the last class of the day and he was waiting outside of the gym. The bell ending the bell just went off and he watched several people leaving the gym, hair dripping from showers taken. The new gym teacher stepped out and the blonde hide the cigarette behind his back, the coach had no sense of smell at all.

"You waiting for someone Northwick?" The man asked casually.

"Yes sir." Trent said with a smile.

"Don't skip my class tomorrow, we're playing dodge ball."

"I would never dream of skipping class sir." The blonde lied and watched the adult walk away. As soon as the man was gone, Trent brought the cigarette back between his lips. He let out a growl when the cigarette was pulled out of his mouth.

"These things aren't called 'cancer sticks' for nothing." Kirby said and stomped out the cigarette.

"You and Hopkins are the same, why won't you guys just let me smoke?" Trent ranted as he and Kirby started walking away from the gym.

"You said you wanted to be a movie star right?" The smaller boy asked.

"Of course, I'm going to be famous." The blonde said, jumping in front of Kirby and striking a pose.

"Well, no one's going to hire your ugly ass if you're bald by the age of twenty." The brunette pushed Trent back and walked past him. "And it's not fair if you get to smoke and I can't. I have to keep my lungs healthy for football."

"Along with other things." Trent chuckled. Kirby stopped and glared at the taller boy.

"I was making a joke, let me have some fun."

"Whatever peperoni-face, just be glad I'm agreeing to be in public with you." Kirby said and sat down on a bench next to the football field. Trent sat down next to him, resting his arms along the frame of the bench. "Move your arm." The smaller boy said.

"Okay." Trent moved the one that wasn't behind Kirby.

"The other one dumbass."

"What? You embarrassed of the imaginary people that are around to see an arm behind your back?" Kirby turned around and pushed Trent's arm off of the bench. "You're no fun."

"I'm a jock, I don't have to be fun." The brunette muttered.

"How about we go to the arcade then?"

"Only if you behave."

"When am I ever bad?" The smaller teen just stared at the blonde. "Never mind, let's just go." Trent grabbed Kirby's wrist and dragged him to his feet.

XxX XxX XxX

Pete just couldn't believe how hard it was to find one guy in Bullworth. Where in the world could Gary be? The sun was already setting and Pete was not the biggest fan of being alone during nighttime in this town.

"Gary!" Pete couldn't prevent himself from shouting when he saw the familiar shape and haircut.

"Here to yell at me some more Petey?" Gary asked as the smaller boy ran up to him.

"I...I'm sorry Gary." Pete said softly, not able to look at the scarred boy.

"What?" The darker teen held out the camera between them.

"I found this when I was in our room, it has a recording of what really happened between you and Alex."

"I guess I left it on last night." Gary took the camera and turned it off, the battery on it's very last bar.

"So, do you forgive me?" Pete asked.

"What?"

"What? What? Is that all you can say?" Pete chuckled. Gary grabbed the smaller boy and rubbed his knuckle into his head.

"Don't steal my jokes Petey."

"Whoa, don't kill each other you two." Trent said as he and Kirby walked over towards them.

"How are you two doing?" Pete pushed himself out of Gary's grip and asked, noticing the other two boys were holding hands.

"We're alright." The blonde answered as Kirby pulled his hand away and muttered the same thing.

"Dude, don't hide it. You're with another group of gay guys." Gary said and wrapped his arm around Pete's shoulder.

"Actually it's two bi guys." Pete stated.

"Like I said, gay."

"I give up." The darker teen sighed.

"Who just smoked?" Gary asked, sniffing the air.

"I told you that stink doesn't go away." Kirby said to Trent.

"Those things can kill you, you know?" Pete said.

"Will everyone stop being my mom?" Trent exclaimed.

"I could be your dad and get a belt." Gary removed his arm from Pete's shoulder and slapped his other hand with it.

"I'm not Derby." The blonde chuckled.

"Wait, what?" Pete and Kirby asked, not understanding the joke.

"We're stuck with clueless ones." Gary said.

"It works." Trent added. A loud bang scared the four of them, making all of them jump.

"Jimmy!" Someone's voice screamed not that far from them.

* * *

I was going to make two chapters about what Pete and the others did during that day, but I decided just to give you guys a really long chapter.


	23. Conversations

Gord's first reaction was running straight for Jimmy. He stumbled and landed on his knees, his hands getting soaked with something.

"She's gonna kill me!" The stranger cried as he ran past the prep with a gun in his hand still.

"What's going on?" Someone asked behind Gord. Gord turned around and found Pete running towards him with Gary, Kirby and Trent following him. "Jimmy!"

"Holy shit, that's a lot of blood." Gary commented. Trent's face became a sickly shade of green and his eye rolled back and he fell down.

"Trent!" Kirby bent down beside the blonde.

"Gord, press your hands on Jimmy's stomach." Pete ordered. When the prep didn't react the smaller boy grabbed Gord's hands and shoved them down on top of Jimmy's wound. "Stay with us Jimmy."

"P-Pete?" Jimmy stuttered.

"Good, he's still with us. I'm grabbing your phone Gord." Pete said and reached into the prep's back pocket.

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry." Gord said. Jimmy only shook his head before lifting his hand and resting it on top of Gord's.

"I...I need." Pete couldn't talk into the phone anymore.

"Give me that." Gary took the phone. "Yes, we need an ambulance." Gary said, explaining to the person on the other end of the phone where they were at. Pete couldn't hold back a tear as he watched Gord completely break down. The prep was shaking as he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pressed down on the wound. "What a wimp." Gary said as he shut the phone.

"Don't be an asshole." Pete said as he wiped his eye dry.

"I'm just not emotional." Gary put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder and hugged him to his side as they waited those few minutes that seemed to last a lifetime.

XxX

"Sir, you're going to have to leave."

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"If he wakes up we will call you, but visiting hours are over. Only family can stay."

"His family is a hag for a mother and a old stepfather that's out in the middle of an ocean not caring about the fact that their only child in in the hospital from a gun shot."

"Sir, please don't make this difficult. You can return first thing tomorrow."

XxX

"Hey Jimmy, I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry for everything."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pete, I'm not the one that got shot."

"You shouldn't blame yourself."

"If I didn't yell at him, he wouldn't have ran and gotten shot."

"Just don't do anything stupid, we don't need to lose another good guy."

"Don't worry."

XxX

"You still here?"

"I believe this is the first time you've visited."

"I'm not the biggest fan of Jimmy, but Pete made me come...I know how it feels when you think you're about to lose someone, although not to the degree that you're feeling."

"Are you being emotional Gary?"

"Shut up, I'm just trying to be nice for once in my life."

"Have they discovered who shot Jimmy yet?"

"No. But one of the new kids has gone missing."

"It was probably him."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

XxX

"He shot you? That moron was only supposed to scare you. Although my plan is going to run a lot easier if you die. Sweet dreams."

XxX

"Did you know who that one girl was? I've never seen her before."

"I don't know Pete."

"Probably just another one of Jimmy-boy's whores."

"Gary!"

XxX

"Come on dude, we're taking you home."

"Way to be blunt Kirby."

"What else am I supposed to say Trent?"

"Stop arguing, I'm coming."

"You know if Hopkins ever figures out that you did that while he's been out he'll kill you."

"I don't care."

XxX

"It's been two days Jimmy, wake up. Please. I'm sorry for anything I've done wrong, if I did something and this is karma coming around, I'm sorry. I know you're a good guy Jimmy, sure you've done some bad things, but you've always made up for it by helping others even if it means looking like a fool. I sound like a girl, I've been acting like a girl and I don't care. I'll do anything to get you back, I'll deal with anything. You can hate me for all I care, I just want you walking around and be Jimmy again, please."

XxX

"He fell asleep."

"I guess we can let him stay tonight."

"I'll get him a blanket."

"The poor boy's going to have a sore back in the morning."

XxX

It hurt to breathe, he couldn't move, nothing worked. The only thing he could do was open his eyes partly and see a sleeping Gord, holding his hand before going back under.

XxX

Jimmy finally pulled out of his deep sleep. He found Gord sitting next to a bed he was laying in, reading a book.

"Gord?" He said, his voice horse from not being used.

"Jimmy!" The prep cried. "You're awake."

"And sore, what the hell happened?" Jimmy asked.

"You were shot."

"Holy shit." The shaved teen said. "And I'm alive?"

"You barely made it, you've been out over two days."

"Wow. You can call me Superman now." Jimmy chuckled and let out a groan as he sat up.

"Don't push your luck."

"So, I guess our fight's gonna have to wait a while longer."

"No dip Sherlock."

"Gord..."

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Jimmy!" Zoe cried and ran into the room. "I'm so happy you're okay." She went over to the bed and pressed her lips down on the injured Jimmy's. Gord didn't say anything and just left the room in a rush.

"Gord wait! Damn it Zoe!" Jimmy weakly pushed the red-head away. "We're through remember!?"

"But-"

"Get out!" The shaved teen barked. Zoe slapped Jimmy across the face and walked away like she owned the world. "I hate people."

* * *

Did you really think I was going to kill Jimmy? I'm not that cruel.


	24. Notebook

Jimmy was going to get off the bed but a nurse ran in and lightly pushed him back down.

"Oh no, You're not going anywhere." She said.

"I'm fine." The shaved teen protested.

"You've been shot and unconscious for over two days, you are not leaving till the doctor says so and then you have to be signed out by Crabblesnitch since your parents are not here." The woman kept her hand on Jimmy's chest, making sure he doesn't try to get up while she was talking. "I know you're a stubborn boy, but you are going to stay in this bed till you are better. I will duct tape you down if you don't." The nurse moved over to the teen's right arm and pulled a needle out of the bent of his elbow. Jimmy shivered from the strange feeling. "You didn't even know you had this in you, you were going to run off with an IV pump attached to your arm." The woman giggled. "You would've scared that boy shitless."

"Did you just curse?" Jimmy asked, he's been in hospitals before and he has never heard any doctors or nurses curse before.

"I did. You're a teen, I'm sure you've said worse." The woman said. "Now-"

"How did you know I was going to go after Gord...the guy?"

"I may be an adult, but I'm not retarded. That boy has been here every day, at the beginning of visiting hours and staying as long as possible. The poor boy slept in that chair right there, last night." The nurse stated. "That was the girl's first visit, she just got here ten minutes ago." She left the room for a quick second and returned with a cart that had a tray of food on it. "The strange boy with a scar over his eyes and the one with a pink shirt was here more often than her." The woman set the tray on Jimmy's lap. "You must be famished, so I'll leave you alone to eat. If you need anything, don't get up and just press the red button, right here." She waved her hands above a small remote with three buttons on it.

"Uh...thanks...nurse."

"Call me Jenny and don't let your fear of other people's thoughts prevent you from being happy." The nurse said before leaving. Jimmy didn't understand why she said that, what was she talking about? He grabbed a fork and stabbed into a strange red bowel that held what looked like Jell-O. After playing with his food for longer than necessary he pushed it away and looked at the chair he had been told Gord had slept in. The shaved teen couldn't believe his eyes, it was the notebook Gord always kept hidden from him and others whenever they tried to look in it. Jimmy grunted as he reached over and grabbed the notebook, staring at it for a second, should he invade Gord's privacy and read his notebook? Jimmy scoffed at his own question and lifted the thick cover of the notebook.

The first page several pages were notes of homework assignments and how to do certain types of math problems, just like any other normal high school notebook. After going through the notes there was a drawling and it did look kind of cool. It was Gord's full name sketched out darkly with a lighter shade of pencil behind it that formed the letter 'p'. Jimmy flipped the page and the next picture was like the first one, but had Trent's full name with a 'b' behind it. The page next to it had Kirby with a 'j' behind it. The next several pages had more names of students with letters behind them.

"B, P, G, J." Jimmy said the repeated ones out loud. "S?" He had no clue what the letters meant anymore when he saw Gary's name then the next page had Pete's with a 'h' behind it. He then found himself with an 'a' behind his own name. The shaved teen gave up on trying to understand and turned the page and found a writing. "'Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene..." It was the prologue to Romeo and Juliet. Under the quote there were three lines written in. "'The bully and the jock. The sociopath and head boy. The prep and the all?'" Next to the first two lines there were checkmarks with a small heart one the other end and there was a question mark next to the last one. "The bully and the jock...the sociopath and head boy...Gary and Pete? Trent and Kirby!" Jimmy couldn't prevent himself from being proud for figuring it out. "Who the hell is the all...the a...me..." The teen cocked his head. "The prep and me... it's Gord." Jimmy set down the notebook, why was he such an idiot?

"You should eat your meal young man." A female doctor said as she entered the room. "Ashley didn't bring it so you could just play with it then push it aside." She giggled.

"Ashley? It was Jenny that brought it."

"Jenny? She did work here in the past, but died years ago." The doctor said.

"What happened to her?"

"It's nothing to worry yourself over."

"Please." The woman couldn't hold shock from her face, her teenaged patients tended to be a lot ruder than this one.

"If you really want to know, I'm not going to beat around the bush." The doctor went over to Jimmy and started unwrapping the bandage that was around his stomach and chest. "She was a young nurse that worked here, she could be crude and very blunt at points but she was always willing to help out, even if that meant looking like a fool." She started. "The week before he death, she had just gotten out of a relationship with a male that shared some...attitude with her and she ended up getting real close to...one of our female doctors. She kept denying that she liked the other girl, everyone could tell the other girl liked her, but Jenny was stubborn." The doctor stopped her explanation for a second and wrapped Jimmy back up in silence. "The last day she was alive she was talking to the doctor about two of her friends that were having their own relationship problems and they argued a bit...Jenny kissed the other woman and ran, apologizing for being an idiot as she ran and...she got hit by a car." The doctor shook her head, obviously trying to get ride of the memory. "If she would've just...never mind, you're a child and you wouldn't understand." She said. "Your wound is healing up nicely and you can leave by tomorrow." The doctor left without another word, but Jimmy saw her wiping a tear from her eye.

"I guess I got lucky."

* * *

You know now what's in that notebook!


	25. Gord's Rant

I just have to say I'm loving people so much right now! The review from the guest Annnnnoooonnnn (That's what it said, I'm not joking) made a Pewdiepie reference (or so I believe) and it was the greatest thing I've read today. Pewdiepie is my favorite youtuber and if the person was just being silly, I still love you anyway!

Anyway, back to the actual story, that's why you guys are here.

* * *

Gord attacked the punching bag that was in front of him madly, pretending it was someone he just wanted to throw out of a seven hundred foot cliff. What was wrong with him? He needed to stop being emotional and just get over it.

"Why should I care? It's just James, the loud, obnoxious, unintelligent, and crude boy that cares only for himself!" With each word the prep slammed his gloved fist into the bag harder than the last punch.

"Gord?" The brunette ignored the person and continued jabbing at the bag, sweat dripping down his reddened face. "How come you're not at the hospital today?" Derby came into Gord's view as he went behind the bag and held it for the smaller teen.

"I just want to be alone." The prep stated.

"Did something else happen?"

"It's none of your business."

"Did Hopkins do something?"

"Don't mention him."

"So he did do something."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Just tell me." Gord stopped and took several deep breaths.

"Fine. I've spent over two days at the hospital, I've been skipping class, missing homework assignments and tests, I haven't been eating or sleeping properly because of the guilt I feel about James getting shot. And the minute he finally wakes up, that red-headed girl shows up and kisses him and he didn't do anything to stop her!" Gord slammed his fist into the punching bag. "I am such an idiot! Believing that James actually could like me. That he would stop being a fool himself and..." The prep's sentence trailed off.

"I guess I was correct when I said you liked Hopkins." Derby stated.

"At the time, I did still view us a just friends. But when you mentioned it, I started thinking about it." The brunette slipped off his gloves. "Now I know how James feels about me." Gord sighed as he started leaving the boxing gym.

"Don't do anything stupid Gord."

"Don't count on it."

XxX

Jimmy let out a grunt as he climbed out of a car, holding Gord's notebook.

"I could've walked back." The shaved teen said, rubbing his stomach.

"I've been shot before, it's not pleasant." The woman said with a scratchy voice.

"Why is it that I don't find that hard to believe Edna."

"Plus I needed a break from cooking for you brats." Edna started laughing loudly. "Crabblesnitch told me to tell ya that you have to go straight to the dorm so you can attend class tomorrow."

"He expects me to go to class?"

"I ain't the principal."

"You're just the shitty chef."

"You bet I am." The woman said and took a large drag from her cigarette as she walked away from Jimmy.

"Going to bed does sound kind of nice right now." Jimmy said, the morphine still running in his system. He shook his head, first talk to Gord, then pass out and have a drug filled dream. He headed toward the Harrington House, assuming the prep would be there.

"Jimmy's back." Someone said, but Jimmy ignored the conversations as he walked on.

"Gord!" The prep was in front of the large fountain that stood in the center of a four way.

"I'm surprised that you're not with the red-headed girl." Gord stated, crossing his arms.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Jimmy said, seeing the small crowd forming around them.

"You may need to talk to me, but I don't want to talk to you."

"Gord please."

"I kind of understand how Pete felt when he walked in on Gary and Alex kissing, kind of sucks." There were several shared whispers from the slowly growing crowd. "When someone who acts like they care for you and gets close to you even kisses you in the heat of the moment, then turns around and goes for some slut!" The crowd gasp and Jimmy was slightly shocked himself, Gord had cursed. "I can't believe I blamed myself for you getting shot, my back still hurts from the chair I sat in. I waited for you to wake up, I called in the nurse when you had a seizure, I made sure your IV thing was always filled, I was the one that stayed by your side every single second that I could and you didn't care!" The prep clenched his fists and could feel his short nails digging into his palms. "That red-headed girl shows up once and you let her kiss you!" Gord took several steps forward. "Was it better than our kiss James?" He asked softly. When Jimmy didn't say anything he shouted. "Was it better than our kiss James!?"

"Oh shit." Someone said in the silent crowd.

"You helped Trent and Kirby get together, you were there when Pete was heat broken, but you can't handle your own relationships." Gord snapped. "My notebook." He said after a short moment of silence.

"You left it at the hospital." Jimmy said and handed the brunette the notebook. "I'm sorry Gord, if you want to hit me go ahead. If you never want to see me again, I understand." The shaved teen waited a second then turned around and started walking away. The crowed realized the fight was over and there wasn't going to be any violence so they departed. Gord opened the notebook and on the page with the prologue he found that someone had put a check mark next to 'The prep and the all'.

Did he just make a huge mistake?

* * *

This was just a chapter filled with Gord ranting wasn't it?


	26. Finding The Shooter

This story is coming to it's end soon, but there will probably still be a handful of chapters left so don't worry about it. *Brofist* (Inside joke with some reviewers)

* * *

Gord let a long string of curses under his breath as he hugged his notebook to his chest. He stormed across the parking lot, glaring at everyone that looked at him, daring them to do something. The prep ducked into a gap in a fence that lead out of the school, a shortcut that lead into New Coventry that Jimmy had shown him one day when they had stayed out long past curfew. Before this mayhem of the new school moving in started. Gord walked down the dirt path, trying to clear his mind with the fresh air, but all that kept attacking his brain was the stupid rant he had in front of everyone.

"Derby was right, I am an idiot." He sighed. The prep froze when he heard a crunching sound, someone was near. "Who's there?"

"She's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me." A boy repeated as he walked in a circle, dragging a trench coat behind him. "Why did I take a gun, why did I take a gun?"

"A gun?" Gord said softly, creeping up closer to the stranger as he continued his chant.

"I shot him, I shot him."

"What!?" The prep shouted, scaring the shaky boy. "You're the one who shot Jimmy!?" Gord leaped forward and grabbed the boy, slamming him into a wall. "Did you, or did you not!?" The other teen just shook in fear. "Asshole!" Gord slammed a fist into the stranger's face. "Everything was perfectly fine till you guys showed up!" He shouted as he continued to hit the boy. The prep let out all of his anger on the stranger, to a point where his vision was getting blurry.

"Is that Gord?"

"Looks like he's gotten himself into a fight."

"It's like he's trying to kill the boy."

"What?"

"Dude, shit! He's gonna kill him!"

Gord let out a harsh curse as he was pulled away from the boy, he looked back and found a large red-head holding him back.

"Let go of me Bif!" The prep demanded, struggling to get out of the larger boy's grip. The stranger scrambled to his feet, holding his nose and ran off. "He shot Jimmy!"

"Bif, go get that boy. I'll handle Gord." Derby ordered. Bif nodded and released the brunette and went after the other boy. Gord was about to follow Bif but his wrist was grabbed by Derby. The blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette's neck, the crook of his elbow pressing against the smaller boy's throat as he was bent over and the other hand held his head.

"A choke hold, really?" Gord snapped as he tried to get out of the larger boy's grasp.

"Calm down and I'll let you go."

"That boy shot Jimmy!"

"You were going to kill him, weren't you?"

"I..."

"Weren't you!?"

"I don't know!"

"We don't kill Gord, it leaves a bad reputation. We knock people out in the ring, not end their lives in the middle of nowhere." Gord stopped moving and Derby let go of the smaller prep. "You have blood all over your shirt and your hand."

"I just got this shirt." Gord said. "Blood's a hard stain to remove."

"Let me take you back to the Harrington House and get you cleaned up."

"I can go on my own, go make sure Bif got that bastard."

"You've been cursing a lot more than usual, are you sure you're fine?"

"Absolutely." The brunette gave the blonde a large, fake, smile.

"Don't try to kill anyone else while I'm gone." Derby said as he jogged off in the direction Bif and the stranger went. Gord picked up his notebook and walked back, alone, back towards school property. He ignored everyone, not looking up from the ground as he walked. The prep passed the Harrington House and went down the small set of stairs that lead to the football field, the field was empty as Gord turned and went behind one of the bleachers. The teen leaned his back against the wall and he dropped his notebook as he himself dropped down on to his rear.

"Here." The prep looked up and saw a Alex holding a handkerchief.

"Uh...thanks." Gord took the handkerchief and started wiping his hand off.

"Did you cut yourself?" Alex asked, sitting himself down next to Gord.

"No, it's not my blood." The brunette answered truthfully.

"Whose is it then?"

"No one important." Gord wasn't sure weather or not he should tell the other boy about finding the shooter.

"Then it's defiantly not your blood." Alex chuckled and rested a hand on the prep's knee. Gord ignored the strange gesture and odd compliment and finished cleaning his hand. "So how are you and Fido...Jimmy doing?" Alex asked. "I heard the argument you two had in front of the fountain."

"Who didn't hear the argument? I was screaming my head off and being an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Alex said and rubbed his hand against the leg he had it resting on.

"Dude, quit that." Gord snapped and slapped the other boy's hand away.

"I thought you liked guys?" The smaller boy said and crawled on top of the prep's lap.

"I will hurt you if you do not get off." Gord threatened. Alex didn't say anything and pressed his lips against the brunette's. The prep shoved Alex away and he stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his clean hand. "What the hell dude!"

"Dude? Oh I am sick and tired of being called a 'dude' or a 'bro'." Alex said and got off the ground as well.

"That's what you are, get over it."

"You know what, I have a little secret to show you Gord. Since I've been to having to change my plan everyday, might as well get this off my chest."

"What are you talking about?" Alex didn't respond and slipped off his hoodie. "What the-"

* * *

I have a feeling you guys already might know what Alex's big 'secret' is. If not then you have to wait till the next chapter to figure it out.

Also, let's beat the snot out of the shooter guy, wow Gord.


	27. Female To Male To Female?

Let's hear Alex's big secret!

* * *

Gord just stood there and stared at the...person, that was standing in front of him.

"Surprised?

"But...Alexander."

"Alexia, hun." Alex stated. He...she hugged the hoodie she had removed to herself, her chest sticking out farther than a guy's would and he stomach curved in a way that didn't fit on a guy either. She reached up and removed her hair, revealing longer hair under a wig that curled lightly around her face.

"H-How?"

"This school is filled with morons, including your principal. The paperwork that was transferred over didn't include the gender of the student. All it had was name, date of birth, grade and classes. When I showed up my papers only said 'Alex' and I used that as an advantage." Alex giggled. "I know all about this school, how the girls here are completely brainless and no one would ever take them seriously. So I dressed like a boy, learned how to act like a 'dude' and trick this stupid school into believing that I am a man. Easiest thing I've done in my life."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gord asked.

"Cause I want to make you an offer, hun." Alex dropped her hoodie. "Work with me." She said and stepped closer to the boy.

"What?"

"Me and my fellow classmates hated the school we were in, the teachers were rude and delivered punishments for the smallest mistakes. There's lot more than just that, but I don't want to get too far into details." Alex said and 'walked' her finger up Gord's chest. "This school is no where near perfect but it's a whole hell of a lot better than out old school. My classmates know who I am and they know my plan and they are willing to obey every single word that I say. Join me and after my plan is complete, you'll have two schools begging just to kiss your feet."

"Did you tell that kid to shoot Jimmy?"

"He was only supposed to scare the boy, I didn't think my scaredy-cat brother would take a gun. I don't even know how he got one."

"You're brother bleeds easily." Gord stated.

"You attacked my brother? I am the only one that is allowed to hurt him."

"Guess not." Alex started laughing, confusing the prep.

"You're stronger than I thought, the offer still stands. But you'll have to wait till tomorrow to answer and trust me, you'll know when the time comes." Alex picked up her hoodie and turned around. Gord placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I can't let you get away with this."

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Alex asked, talking like as if she was a small child.

"You're no girl." Gord spun Alex around and punched the girl, making her fall over. He held her down with is knees and used the hoodie to tie her arms together.

"Let go of me!" Alex cried as the prep threw her over his shoulder. Gord ignored the girl and started walking. "What are you going to do? Do you really think anyone is going to believe your story?" Gord was halfway up the stairs and realized the girl had a point, but kept going. "¡Ayúdeme!" Alex screamed. "¡Código cinco!"

"Spanish?" Gord stopped, trying to figure out what the girl had said. "Help me...something five?"

"¿Código cinco?" The prep almost fell over in shock when someone appeared from what seemed out of thin air. "¡Código cinco!" This time Gord did fall over when someone tackled him, he felt something hit the back of his head and it made him dizzy for a second. Alex was picked up off the ground by the brunette's attacker.

"Gracias amigo." Alex said as she was untied.

"De nada." The boy said. Gord tried to get back up but was shoved back down by the Spanish speaking boy's booted foot. The boy asked Alex a question in Spanish and the girl responded.

"Él es un idiota." She giggled. The foot was removed from the prep's back and when Gord was able to push himself up he saw Alex walking away with her arm looped with the foreign boy. The brunette rubbed his aching head, he was going to have a headache for a while now. Ignoring the pain he got up to his feet, Alex and the other boy already long gone by the time he was able to walk straight.

"There you are Gord. Derby was looking for you." A dark skinned boy with a brace of his wrist said when Gord walked into the Harrington House. "He's upstairs with Bif some boy, the head boy and the weird psycho."

"Thank you Chad." Gord walked past the other teen and went up the stairs, finding the group of guys. The shooter was sitting in a chair, shaking madly as Gary was in front of him, crouching and looking up at the scared boy's face. Pete, Bif and Derby were standing together on the other side of the room.

"So who got to him first?" Gary asked.

"I did." Gord answered.

"Well you knocked the ability of speech from this son of a bitch, it doesn't matter what I do, he won't talk." Gary stood back up and wiped his hands on his pants, Gord knew what was on him.

"Gary did what you paid him for, can we leave?" Pete asked.

"I want to know why he shot Jimmy-boy and where he got that gun." The scarred boy said, pointing to the weapon that was sitting on a stool.

"I know why." Gord stated. "He's Alex's brother."

"Don't mention him, I still want to kick his ass." Gary growled.

"You want to kick _her _ass." The brunette said and explained everything to the group of boys.

* * *

Raise your hand if you thought Alex was a chick the whole time *raises hand*


	28. Hearing Alex

"That girl is a lot like Gary." Pete said after Gord finished.

"She is nothing like me!" Gary protested.

"Trying to take over the school." Bif stated.

"Manipulating people to get your way." Derby added.

"And being a total bitch." Pete said.

"We have to do something to stop Alex." Gord said before a fight broke out between the boys.

"First we need to take care of him, he still shot Jimmy." Pete said. "Me and Gary are going to take him to the cops." The two boys left with the gun and the stranger, Gord didn't have any energy to stop them and his head was still pounding.

"I'm sure she won't destroy the school now, you look like you're about to die." Derby said.

"I got attacked by some Spanish speaking guy and I have a migraine." Gord admitted.

"Go to bed, me and Bif will figure something out while you rest."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Don't question my superiority and lay your ass down!" The blonde snapped. The brunette tried to hide a smile as he left and did as he was told by the larger prep.

XxX

"Jimmy wake up!" Trent shouted, shaking the sleeping teen.

"Wha...Trent?"

"Dude, the school's going insane!" Kirby stated.

"But Gary's..."

"It's not Gary! Wake up!" The blonde slapped Jimmy across the face and that snapped him out of his drowsy state.

"What the hell Trent!?"

"Get your ass up and help!" The jock and bully said together and ran out of the room. Jimmy rubbed his face and saw that the clock said it was only midnight. He was considering going back to sleep when he heard a scream and glass shattering. The shaved teen jumped out of bed and couldn't recognize the dorm. It was a mess and he saw every boy in the hall trying to get out as a small fire was slowly growing on the other side of the hall. Jimmy grabbed the fire extinguisher that was next to his room and took out the fire. He turned around and found the trashed dorm to be empty. Jimmy ran out of the building and a familiar sight greeted him. Everyone was either fighting or hiding, the kids from Bullworth were being attacked from the kids from the other school, this was not good.

"Hopkins duck!" Someone shouted and the boy did so right as an egg flew past him and smashed into the door.

"Where are the adults!?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know dude!"

"Shit!" The shaved teen cursed and took off, running past the groups of fighters. He was not in the best shape to fight people.

"Fido, oh Fido, you're being summoned by little Gordy in the gym."

"Alex." Jimmy growled and pushed a boy away that tried to attack him and sprinted as fast as he could to the gym.

He kicked the doors open, eyes burning with anger. Jimmy saw Gord on the ground, looking like he was asleep but the bruises and blood on him told a different story. A girl sat in a chair with two large boys standing at each side of her. She looked familiar to Jimmy and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hello Fido." She said.

"Alex?"

"Yep, you've been rooming with a girl this whole time, aren't you shocked?" Alex giggled.

"What the hell are you doing, Gary tried the same thing you are and he got nowhere but straight to Happy Volts."

"Ah, but I'm not the one that's going to get in trouble Fido."

"What are you talking about?" The girl snapped her fingers and the large boy that had attacked Gary and Pete went over to Gord and kicked him. "Stop that!" Jimmy demanded.

"Don't interrupt me then Fido, crazy people don't like being interrupted." Jimmy bit his tongue. "As I was saying, who would believe that a small, innocent girl was the one in charge of causing this mayhem? All I have to do is shed some tears and point to the person that hurt me." She giggled and said something in a different language to the other boy and the large teen laughed with her. "Damien, pick up the prep." Gord was yanked up off the ground and forced to stand, the teen who picked him up grabbed his hair and made the prep face Jimmy. "Poor Gordy, he was a sweet boy. But he didn't listen to me and now look where he is. Before I called you I asked him if he was willing to betray you and follow me and his response was so rude. I couldn't prevent myself from letting mis amigos beat him to a bloody pulp." Alex got up and grabbed Gord's chin, making him look at her now. "If only you weren't so stupid." She said and shoved his face away. "He's very loyal to you Fido, just like a little lost puppy dog and what do you do? You kick him aside and pretend that you don't care for him. I now things Fido, I watch, I listen, I know everything." Alex started laughing again, the two large teen joining in, most likely not understanding Alex's inside joke to herself. She stopped suddenly and snapped, making the boys stop as well. "Alright, enough chitchat, here's the deal; either you take the blame for everything or I let my buddy here have some fun with your boyfriend."

"You sick, twisted, son of a bitch!" Jimmy cursed.

"Daughter of a bitch, I'm not pretending to be a boy anymore Fido." Alex giggled. "So, what will it be? Be expelled for something you did not do, again or let Gord here become a permanent part of the gym floor?"

* * *

This is how you end a chapter. Who knew how messed up in the head Alex was?


	29. Drowning In An Empty Pool

This is now the longest story I have on fanfiction so far.

* * *

Jimmy hated this, he hated this more than he's ever hated anything in his whole life. He can't let Alex get away with this, he didn't let Gary have his way, why should he let her? Gary didn't use Gord as a shield though, the boy had faced him and lost to him by his own hands.

Jimmy clenched his hands, gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath through his nose. He stood there in silence and looked past the group of teens in front of him and he saw someone climbing the gym's rope. The person on the rope put a finger to his lips and mouthed 'You owe me'. The person reached the top of the rope and balanced himself on a small ledge that was on the gym's wall, pulling the rope up so he was holding on to it towards the bottom of it.

"Come on Fido, I'm not a very patient lady." Alex said, not noticing that Jimmy was watching something instead of thinking. The person on the wall nodded his head and gestured with his hand for the shaved teen to move on.

"Let Gord go." Jimmy said. Damien loosened his grip on Gord, waiting for the official order from Alex.

"Cowabunga!" The second the person on the wall said that, the prep yanked himself out of Damien's hold and ducked. The person swung in on the rope after he shouted and slammed both of his feet into the large teen's back.

"Charge!" Pete shouted as he, Derby and Bif ran into the gym from the locker rooms.

"Gary you psycho!" Jimmy couldn't prevent himself from cheering while Gary landed on the ground.

"You know I am." The scarred teen said with a smirk. "That was awesome!"

"Gary, help!" Pete shouted as he was being flung around on Damien's back.

"Go check on Gaylord, I have a Petey calling." Gary ran off and Jimmy saw him slam his shoulder into the large boy's stomach before he turned away and ran over to Gord, who was laying on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Gord, you okay?"

"Of course I am, do you think I'm a wimp?" Gord chuckled and stood up slowly. "I admit I'm a little sore, and I saw Gary's shoes fly just inches away from my face."

"Did you know about Gary and the others?"

"Of course, I was the one that came up with this little plan, now we need to stop wasting time." The prep chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "Let's go have a little 'talk' with Alex."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Several kids from the other school broke in along with Bullworth kids as well after Jimmy finished his statement. Alex used the cover of the fight to sneak out of the gym and went through the hall that lead to the pool. Gord pushed his way through the crowd, getting hit several times by wild punches and kicks, but it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't keep going. Jimmy let out several harsh curses at students that hit him, but he didn't hit back, saving his limited amount of strength to take Alex down. They finally made it through the crowd and ran into the pool room.

"Alex!" Both of them shouted.

"Do you really think you've won? Sure you spooked me a little when your friends showed up, but I'm still going to take you down!" Alex shouted from the other side of the pool.

"One small chick against two guys?" Jimmy chuckled. Alex just smirked at the boys and picked something off the ground. "Shit."

"Little Earnest was just so eager to let me play with his potato gun, let's see how good it is." The girl shot out a potato and the other teens dove out of the way as the vegetable smashed into the door. Jimmy landed on his side and let out a shout of pain as he held his stomach. Gord was getting up to help the shaved teen but Alex shot another potato at him. "You might want to worry about yourself."

Jimmy rolled over and gasped for air, his vision went blurry and cleared back up several times.

"Get up boy. Now is not the time to be taking a breather."

"Jenny?" Jimmy asked. The teen saw Jenny looking down at him

"Get off your ass." The woman snapped.

"You're dead." The shaved teen said.

"And you're a moron." The woman said. "Now there's a button over there that empties the pool."

"What?"

"You're more of a dumbass than I thought, get up and press the damn button!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Jimmy let out a grunt as he stood up and limped in the direction Jenny was pointing at, he saw the red button that she was talking about. Without a second thought he leaned forward and pressed the button. "Tell Gord to push Alex in the pool."

"Gord!" The shaved boy shouted. "Push Alex into the pool."

"You sicko! I'm wearing a white shirt!" Alex screamed at Jimmy, turning away from the prep for a second. Gord didn't bother asking the other boy way he wanted the girl in the pool and pushed her in anyway. The girl let out a cry as she fell, the pool already halfway empty by the time she landed.

"Pull the ladder out!" Jenny ordered. Jimmy hobbled over to the pool's ladder and started to pull on it, the woman went to the other side and helped. The shaved teen let out a curse as he felt something pop and something else drip down his leg. "Shit, she's on the ladder." Jenny cursed. She jumped into the almost empty pool and grabbed Alex by the ankle, yanking her off. To Gord's eyes it looked like Alex had slipped off or something like that. Jimmy fell back as the weight of the ladder decreased in a flash and it flew back, making a loud clang as it landed on the floor.

"It's not over yet! I'll call Damien or Ricardo!" Alex shouted from the now waterless pool.

"You mean with this phone?" Gord asked, waving a small pink cell phone in the air. Alex let out several curses, Jimmy ignored the girl and saw Jenny counting down on her fingers.

"Five...four...three...two...one." When the last finger was put down, Jimmy felt his body go limp and he passed out.

* * *

Alex got lucky that I didn't feel like just letting Gord and Jimmy beat the living snot out of her.


	30. Jenny's Past

Jimmy expected to feel pain, agony, something. But he felt like nothing was wrong with him at all as he opened his eyes and all he saw was white.

"Oh my God, I'm dead." Jimmy groaned.

"You're not dead moron, you're just unconscious." Jenny said, appearing in the whiteness.

"Why is everything so white?"

"Cause you're not thinking of a place, this is your mind dude." The woman said. "Think of a place you like being at." Jimmy didn't believe the woman and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he found himself and Jenny inside of the lighthouse hangout.

"How?"

"Do you ever listen?" Jenny asked, sitting down on a stool. "You can think of anything and it'll show up." The teen held out his hand and a beam cola dropped from the sky and landed in his hand.

"This is so weird." Jimmy said, opening the can and taking a drink, feeling the cold liquid run down his throat. "So how did I end up here?" He asked as he threw the can and it landed in a trash can that moved so it would go in.

"Why do you think you ended up here? You reopened your wound after landing on it and struggling to get the ladder away from the she-beast."

"Alex?"

"Who else could I be talking about?" Jenny asked.

"I know a lot of she-beasts." Jimmy muttered. A woman walked into the room and walked straight out without another word. "The hell?"

"You thought about your mother and she showed up."

"I'm done with this, I want to go back."

"You can't. Big man said you're stuck here for a while longer." Jenny said.

"'Big man'? Who the hell is that?"

"You'll learn when you actually die." The woman said and pulled out another stool, setting it down next to her. "While you're here, let's have a little chat." She patted the seat. Jimmy crossed his arms and didn't move.

"A chat about what?" Jenny sighed and waved a hand towards herself. The boy let out a shout of shock when a stool hit him from behind and moved him in front of Jenny.

"Gord."

"I'm not talking about him, now go away." Jimmy closed his eyes and opened them back up, letting out a breath of relief when he didn't see the woman in front of him anymore.

"I'm dead, you can't control me." Jenny said behind him, scaring Jimmy a little bit. He jumped off the stool and stumbled back, falling over. Jimmy landed on a bed and he found himself on the other side of the room. "Why are you so scared of revealing your feelings about Gord?"

"I don't have feelings for him and he doesn't have any for me."

"Bullshit." Jenny said, sitting down next to the boy. "Gord was crying when he was holding his hands against your gunshot wound, he was heartbroken when he saw Zoe kiss you. And _you_ pushed Zoe away, _you_ didn't want her anymore and _you_ were going to go after Gord." Every time Jenny said 'you' she would poke the teen in the chest with a finger. "Are you afraid of being made fun of for being gay? Do you not see Gary and Pete having no problems at all with everyone knowing they like each other?" Jimmy didn't saw anything and stared at the ground below him. "Nowadays it's a lot less scary to be gay then when I was your age. When I was a teenager, gays were beaten to a pulp and left in the middle of nowhere, naked and the next town being three miles away. The worst you get now is made fun of because it's a hate crime to hurt a gay." Jenny grabbed Jimmy's shoulder and turned him so he faced her. "I was in fear for my life when I discovered I've fallen head over heels for a fellow female nurse. We both had dreams of becoming doctors, we became close friends quickly and I was to stubborn to realize we were falling for each other. The day I kissed her and ran away, I wasn't hit by a car..." Jenny stood up and took several steps away from Jimmy. "I was killed by some homophobic assholes. They saw me kiss her." She shook her head and turned back around. "And no one cared, they all believed their story of me getting hit by a car, even though my wounds didn't match a car. Only one person tried to prove that I was murdered and that was my girl. But I can't be with her, we can't be doctors together because of them!" Jenny screamed the last part and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That one doctor...that was her wasn't it?" Jimmy asked, making a box of tissues appear in his hand and handed Jenny a tissue.

"Yeah." The woman wiped her eyes. "She's been trying for years to reopen the case, but she's too busy with patients to get any more evidence and I can't reach her to help." Jenny took in a deep breath. "It's time for you to leave."

"I'm waking up then?" Jimmy asked as the room started to fade away to whiteness again.

"Yep and by the way, you may feel like you've been out for a long time, but it's only fifteen minutes."

"What? How?"

"I pulled a few strings with the big man, don't forget me Jimmy. I won't let ya anyway." Jenny said with a wink as she started to fade as well. "Oh and tell her; Je t'aime soleil when you wake up."

"What does that mean?" Jimmy asked, but the woman and everything else vanished into a flash of white light.

* * *

I kind of want to cry right now.


	31. Wrapped Up Like A Messed Up Present

We're getting so close to the end. I believe there's only going to be one more chapter after this...then I have to work on my other stories before I get killed.

* * *

"He stopped bleeding and he's waking up." Someone said as Jimmy rapidly opened and closed his eyes, trying to get his vision to clear. "Can you hear me?"

"You're loud as shit dude." Jimmy muttered and sat up.

"Yeah, he's fine." Pete said, standing next to the doctor that was kneeling.

"I guess the wound didn't open up as bad as we thought, it looks like it wasn't even affected in the first place." The man said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Must've been a miracle." The man didn't say anything and left the two teens. Jimmy looked around and found himself still inside of the pool room, he and Pete being the only ones there.

"What's going on?" He asked, seeing several bandages on Pete's body.

"Gord called the police." The smaller boy said, as if that statement answered everything. Jimmy stood up and saw that his shirt was now red, most likely soaked in his blood.

"What happened after that Pete, I don't hear anyone fighting anymore." The shaved teen leaned on Pete as they walked out of the building.

"The cops showed up and stopped the fighting, Gord almost dragged one of the hospital workers into the building to help you." Pete couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Where's Alex?"

"They pulled the psycho out of the pool and her ass is heading straight towards Happy Volts."

"She's not allowed leaving like Gary." Jimmy stated as he was placed down on a bench that was near the building.

"Like hell she's gonna get out, not while I'm head boy." Pete said. "Other than that you haven't missed much. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, I have to check on Gary...the others." The smaller boy left Jimmy alone.

Jimmy smiled at the weird boy he called a friend and watched the scene play out in front of him. Students from both schools getting looked over by doctors and police officers were talking to the other ones that weren't as injured. He rubbed his throbbing side and leaned back, staring at the way to clear sky above him. Jenny's story about her own life repeated in his head and it was making him mad, who in the world would kill someone for them liking the same gender? He heard someone walk towards him and he snapped at the person without looking.

"Well, I've been dumped publically, had to deal with my friend and a guy I hate getting together, shot, discovered that my roommate was a girl, I've been talking to a dead woman and I can't handle my own relationships but can help others with there's. What could you do to make my life suck worse?" Jimmy flicked his head back down and saw Gord looking at him.

"What was that about a dead woman?"

"Nothing."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." The prep sat down and Jimmy turned his head away. Jenny's voice echoed in his head; _'Don't let your fear of other people's thoughts prevent you from being happy...__you_ pushed Zoe away, _you_ didn't want her anymore and _you_ were going to go after Gord...Are you afraid of being made fun of for being gay? Do you not see Gary and Pete having no problems at all with everyone knowing they like each other?' "Hey, Gord?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Jimmy? You're not calling me James anymore?" The shaved teen chuckled and he coughed into his hand, taking in a deep breath. "Anyway...you're not afraid of being made fun of, for being...special?" He asked, facing the prep.

"They can say what they want, I am who I am." Gord said.

"Good." Jimmy grabbed the brunette's shoulder and pressed their lips together.

"Took you long enough Jimmy-boy." Gary chuckled, making the two part.

"You ruined their moment Gary." Pete said, sitting down on the ground next to the scarred teen.

"I'm thankful he did, I didn't want to." A woman said as she walked into the group. "This boy hadn't been checked on yet and that's a nasty bruise on your arm." She pointed to Gord.

"It's nothing, I just got hit with a potato."

"A potato?"

"The girl you guys dragged away had a potato gun."

"I swear this school is going to end up as a cemetery." The doctor sighed as she looked over the prep's arm. "You're alright, just do the ice and cold switcheroo and the bruise will heal up nicely."

"Thank you." Jimmy stared at the doctor and recognized her as the woman who had checked in on him at the hospital, it was the girl Jenny liked.

"Je t'aime soleil." He said.

"What...only Jenny..." The doctor shook her head. "Never mind." The woman walked away.

"I love you sunshine?" Gord raised an eyebrow.

"So it's French..."

"Jimmy, what the hell was that?"

"It's called a kiss Gordy."

"Don't call me Gordy, I'd rather be Gaylord and that's not what I was talking about."

"You don't wanna know, It's a long and strange story."

"I'm all ears, I don't think we're going to be able to do anything for a while." Jimmy chuckled at the statement and sighed.

"Alright, but don't call me crazy."

"Can't call you something that you are." The shaved teen rolled his eyes and explained to the prep everything about Jenny, from beginning to end.

* * *

They're together! Took them...took Jimmy long enough! I swear that boy couldn't make up his mind any better than a five year old ADHD kid hyped up on sugar.


	32. Ending In A Fight

Final chapter. That boxing match that was promised at the beginning of this story.

This has to be the quickest story I have written that has this many chapters, thank you everyone that has followed, reviewed or at least read the story. I love you all!

* * *

"I swear these shorts fit me. Now I feel like they're gonna fall off."

"I wouldn't complain."

"I thought I was supposed to be the perverted one." Jimmy said, tightening the strings on his shorts.

"I'm not allowed to make a joke?" Gord asked, wrapping his hands up with boxing tape.

"Only if they're good ones." Jimmy chuckled at the prep and slipped on his red gloves. "Pete makes better sex jokes than you."

"Don't even compare me to him, he's dating a psycho."

"And you're dating me, so I think you guys are even."

"Oh shut up." Gord slipped on his own gloves. "Are you sure you're alright to fight, I don't want this to be too easy for me."

"It's gonna be easy for me and I'm perfectly healed up." The shaved teen hit his stomach several times to prove that he was alright.

"I still can't believe you didn't charge that boy for shooting you."

"It wasn't his fault and the guy's been dealing with Alex his whole life, he's suffered enough."

"I hope they duct tape Alex to a chair and let her slowly starve to death." The brunette snapped, hitting his gloves together.

"I love seeing you pissed off." Jimmy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. How about we get this match over with, I'm ready to win."

"Bring it Gordy."

"You're going to regret that." The two teens walked into the center of the ring and touched gloves. They both hopped back. Jimmy held his hands up while Gord jumped around, waiting for the other person to attack.

Gord made the first move, swinging his fist down low and towards Jimmy's left side. The larger boy jumped to the side and managed to hit Gord on the head with a weak blow. The prep shook off the punch and lashed out again, this time hitting the shaved teen's stomach. While Jimmy was bent over, Gord punched the side of his head and made the teen stumble several steps away from him.

"You're a better fighter than I thought." Jimmy chuckled and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Been boxing all my life." The prep said. Jimmy straightened back up and swung one arm up and as Gord went to block that punch, the shaved teen rammed his other, stronger fist into his chest.

"Don't get too cocky Gordy." The two went back and forth, punches blocked and hit by both of them. After a while, both of them were getting tired and Gord came up with a plan to end this fight. He jumped forward and the shaved teen was ready to block another punch, instead Gord moved both of the other teen's hands down and slammed their lips together. Jimmy froze in shock for a second and the prep used that moment to land a heavy blow across Jimmy's jaw, making him fall over. Gord went down with him and used his knees to pin the larger boy's arms to the ground while he sat on the shaved teen's stomach.

"Who's the baddest? Me! Who's the toughest? Me! Who's the man? Me!" Gord cheered.

"The man that cheated." Jimmy snapped, trying to move his arms.

"That was never established in the rules." The prep said with a smirk. "I'm the winner, I'm the champion!" Gord removed his knees from Jimmy's arms and prodded the teen's chest several times with his gloved hands.

"For now." Jimmy used his freed arms to push Gord down and he was now on top of the brunette. "Wait till next time." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the prep.

"It's bad enough that I have to deal with you two being together, but I don't want to walk into the gym and see this." Derby said.

"You can leave." Jimmy stated.

"So can you." Gord just sighed at the two boys and pushed the shaved teen away.

"Sorry Derby, won't happen again." The brunette said as he got off the ground.

"Maybe if you'd get Bif's dick out of your ass, you'd be less of an asshole."

"Say that again Hopkins, I dare you."

"I you'd get Bif's-"

"We'll be going now." Gord snapped and grabbed Jimmy's wrist, having to almost drag the boy out of the building before he got himself into another fight.

XxX

"Can't you behave for five minutes?" The prep asked as he and Jimmy sat down at the edge of the lighthouse's dock.

"It's not who I am." Jimmy said.

"You annoy me so much sometimes. I didn't even get to change. At least I was able to grab my bag." Gord said as he reached into a small gym bag.

"What's that?" Jimmy asked as the brunette pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth, lighting it up with a blue lighter.

"Do you want one?" Gord asked. The shaved teen removed the cigarette that was in the prep's mouth and dropped it into the lake. "What was that for!?" The brunette snapped. Jimmy didn't say anything and grabbed the whole pack and tossed in deeper into the water.

"If I'm not going to let Trent smoke, like hell I'm letting you be anywhere near a cigarette."

"Didn't ever think you'd be a nonsmoker."

"I'm not a nonsmoker, I breath they smoke end of discussion."

"So I'm not allowed to smoke anymore?"

"Not while I'm here." Gord just smiled and shook his head. They sat there in silence for several minutes, their hands finding each other as they sat. Jimmy looked down at the water and saw his reflection in it. His shape changed and it showed Jenny in the water, waving at him then winking and pointing to Gord. The woman faded away and was replaced with Jimmy's reflection again.

"What's up?" Gord asked, noticing the strange look on the other boy's face.

"I want to find Jenny's killers."

* * *

First time ever ending a story on a cliffhanger! Mwahaha!

Tune in for the second story. 'One Is The Loneliest Number'


End file.
